Live! A Future With You
by Fuyuki Haruda
Summary: Kini semua telah selesai, Akankah ada malaikat lain yang bisa menyelamatkan Mamori dari kematian? Atau malah sang setan yang berhasil membawanya kembali ke pelukan sang Setan? Last Chapter Update. RnR Please?
1. Hiruma Runa ?

[Editan] Banyak urusan sekolah. Dikejar deadline. Ogh… Yuki bener-bener sebel. Mana Rio-chan ke Singapura lagi. Gag ada yang tak ajak buat fic. Mana black Roses Girl belum tamat pula. Huh! Oke ini adalah fic selingan di jadwal Deadline Yuki. Semuanya diuber-uber sih. Yaudah! Oh ya,aku lagi trgila gila ma Pair ini. Trus rencananya Fic Ai to yuujoo no ma de sentaku akan segera diperbaiki dan di publish ulang. Dulu Yuki sangat amatiran sehingga menghasilkan karya yang buruk. Sekarang, Yuki akan membayar hutang Yuki pada senpai-senpai sekalian yang telah mau mengajari Yuki. Agirato Gozaimasu…..

Ini merupakan sebuah Debut untuk profile baru Yuki. Setelah satu tahun belajar di FFn, Yuki sadar, Karya Yuki yang terdahulu sangat tidak pantas untuk masuk FFn. Dengan menganti nama menjadi "Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi" diharapkan karya Yuki dapat memperbaiki kesalahan Yuki. Oleh karena itu, Yuki akan memperbaiki diri dengan Fic Ini…

Selamat membaca….

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo Slight SenaSuzu**

**Genre : Romace and Family**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning : sorry for bad write or something wrong here. I hope you all can give me review for make this Fic perfect.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**Live! A Future With You**

**Chapter 1 : Hiruma Runa?**

**Deimon , 27-04-2015 08.55 a.m**

Sesosok tubuh gadis berambut auburn tengah terbaring di atas sebuah spring bed king size sambil bergulung dengan selimut putih. Permata safirnya masih enggan menujukan sinarnya pagi ini. Dialah Anezaki Mamori. Mahasiswa Saikyoudai University. Setelah lulus dari Deimon Devil Bats, Dia beserta Hiruma Youichi bersekolah di Universitas Saikyoudai. Dan kini Anezaki Mamori telah resmi menjadi Tunangan dari seorang Hiruma Youichi. Jadi jangan salah kalau sekarang Mamori tengah tidur di kamar apartement Hiruma. Apa kalian bertanya Hiruma dimana? Jawabannya dia sedang di Las Vegas, katanya dia ditantang main Black Poker oleh Clifford. Dan kini apartement sang setan tengah dihuni oleh seorang malaikat cantik berambut auburn.

Ring…

Ring…*bunyi aneh*

Jam beker disisi tempat tidur sukses menarik Mamori dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tepat puku 9 pagi. Dia mengucek kecil matanya, membuatnya sesuai dengan keadaan cahaya sekitar. Kemudian dia mengarahkan mata safirnya pada kalender di sebelah jam beker. 27 April 2015 dilingkari spidol ungu, tepat hari ini Hiruma akan pulang dari Las Vegas. Tiba-tiba gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Dia lupa nanti jam 11 dia harus menjemput Hiruma di bandara Narita, sebelum kuliah jam 3 sore nanti. Memang waktu yang tersisa masih banyak, tapi dengan kulkas yang kosong? Nanti Hiruma mau makan apa?. Setelah mengenakan kemeja cream dan jeans hitam pekat, Mamori segera menyambar handphone flip-flop nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-Moshi?", Seseorang disebrang telpon mengangkat panggilan Mamori.

"Ohayo, Suzuna-chan, sedang apa?", Kata Mamori setelah telpon diangkat.

"Ya~, Ohayo Mamo-nee! Tidak sedang apa-apa kok. Ada apa?", Balas si lawan bicara—Suzuna dengan ceria.

"Bisa tidak antarkan aku ke Sonson? Kebetulan nanti Hiruma-kun pulang dari Vegas dan kulkas di rumah kosong", Jawab Mamori agak canggung. Bagaimanapun dia tahu reaksi juniornya ini bila ia menyinggung soal Hiruma.

"Aih, Aih, You-nii mau pulang, Mamo-nee perhatian sekali", Goda Suzuna dari seberang setelah mendengar kata 'Hiruma'—bener kan?.

"Y-ya, Bisa tidak?", Tanya Mamori sambil blushing setelah digoda Suzuna tadi.

"Oke, Tunggu aku di depan rumah ya Mamo-nee. Aku siap-siap dulu", Jawab Suzuna riang.

"Makasi ya Suzuna-chan", Balas Mamori sambil tersenyum, walaupun dia tahu Suzuna tak akan bisa melihat senyuman indahnya lewat handphone.

Tut… tut… tut….

Sambungan diputus, Mamori segera bergegas menuju rumah Suzuna.

.

.

.

Ting… Tong…..

Mamori menekan bel pintu rumah Suzuna. Samar-samar terdengar suara 'sesuatu' meledak dan bermuncratan. Seperti…. Err—telur?. Cklek… pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok monster telur rebus.

"Ahaha…. Mourning Mademisolle Anezaki. Mau mencari mai shizuta ya?", Terlihat Natsuhiko Taki—Kakak Suzuna tengah berputar gaje di pintu dengan seragam penuh telur (?).

"Kakak! Sudah kubilang jagan memasukan telur dalam oven!", Tiba-tiba Suzuna muncul dengan sebuah kertas karton besar dan memukul sang kakak. Natsuhiko hanya menangis gaje dibuatnya.

Suzuna kemudian meninggalakan kakaknya yang tengah berteriak 'Mai Shizuta' secara gaje di depan pintu. Mamori yang melihatnya hanya bisa Sweetdroped dibuatnya. 'Kakak beradik yang unik' batin Mamori.

"Apa ngak papa ya Taki ditinggal begitu?", Tanya Mamori pada Suzuna yang tengah meluncur dengan inline skatenya.

"Biarin! Dasar Baka Aniki", Jawab Suzuna dengan nada ketus. Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut. Dia tahu, sekasar apapun Suzuna pada sang kakak tetap saja Sauzuna menyayangi kakaknya yang idiot itu. Buktinya, waktu death march di Amerika dulu, Suzuna mati-matian meminta kakaknya agar masuk di Deimon Devil Bats. Padahal Shizuna tahu kalau dia akan berhadapan dengan seorang 'Akuma'. Tapi toh, Natsuhiko diterima juga. Sama seperti Hiruma. Sekasar apapun dia pada anggota Deimon Devil Bats tetap saja dia menyayangi mereka. Hiruma hanya kesepian, tapi dia tak mau menunjukannya. Hanya kasih sayang Mamori yang dapat mengisi kesendirian sang setan terkejam di Tokyo itu, atau munkin di seluruh dunia.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di SonSon. Kling… Bunyi bel yang terpasang di pintu masuk berdenting saat mereka berdua masuk. Seorang pelayan toko tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Mamori segera mengambil keranjang dan mengambil bahan-bahan untuk membuat kare mint special, onigiri mint, dan sukiyaki mint. Tak lupa roti rasa mint dan permen karet mint less sugar. 2 botol susu sapi rasa full cream dan 3 kotak kue kering. Kemudian membawa belanjaannya ke kasir.

"250 Yen nona, ini kembaliannya. Terimakasih", Ucap sang kasir. Mamori hanya tersenyum manis. Dalam perjalan pulang ke apartemen Hiruma, Mamori sempat mampir ke toko kue Kariya. Apa lagi kalau bukan untuk cream puff. Suzuna sendiri heran kenapa senpainya ini sangat menyukai makanan manis tersebut dan tak pernah gendut makan kue sebanyak itu. Setiap kali ditanya dia hanya akan menjawab 'Karena ini enak'.

Merekapun melangkah masuk ke toko Kariya. Kling…. Suara bel pintu yang tergantung berbunyi, menandakan ada pembeli yang datang. Hidung Mamori dan Suzuna sudah diserang bau cream puff yang begitu menggiurkan bagi Mamori, dan memuakan bagi Suzuna. Mamori segera menuju sang penjaga toko untuk memesan cream puff.

"Mamo-nee, aku diem diluar aja ya?, Aku gak suka disini. Gerah!", Izin Suzuna pada Mamori. Sepertinya dia merasa kalau bau cream puff ini mau membunuh indra penciumannya. Mamori hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Suzuna keluar toko.

"Nona, tolong cream puff 2 kotak. Rasa cherry, jeruk, coklat susu, dan mint. Ya?", Pesan Mamori pada si penjaga toko yang langsung membungkus pesanan Mamori.

"Ini nona, 35 Yen. Selamat menikmati dan datang kembali ya?", Ucap si penjaga toko seraya menyerahkan sekotak cream puff pesanan Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti! Terimakasih nona", Balas Mamori sembari menyerahkan uang untuk membayar cream puff-nya. Dia pun segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar toko.

**At Suzuna place…**

Setelah bebas dari 'kandang' mengerikan itu. Suzuna duduk di bangku panjang di depan toko. Ia rasa dia harus rajin ke dokter sekarang untuk memperbaiki penciumannya.

"Hei…", Seseorang menepuk bahu Suzuna. Otomatis Suzuna berbalik dan melihat si penepuk dan mendapati seorang Sena Kobayakawa tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ya~ Sena! Kau sudah kembali dari Notre Dame! Kapan?", Teriak Suzuna kegirangan saat mengetahui si Eyeshield 21 telah kembali dari perantauan.

"A-ah.. Iya… Baru kemarin tiba di Narita", Balas Sena gugup—keluar lagi penyakitnya.

"Ah! Kau curang! Kenapa tidak kabari aku?", Kesal Suzuna. Dia merasa kalau Sena melupakannya sejak dia ke Amerika.

"Ka-karena… a-aku… err… hmm…", Kata Sena gugup. 'Karena aku mau membuat kejutan untukmu… Suzuna….' Batin Sena. Tapi lidahnya tersa sangat kelu hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

"Sena! Kau pulang! Kapan?", Kata Mamori setelah melihat 'adik' kesayangannya pulang dari Amerika. Ia baru saja keluar dari toko kue Kariya, saat menyadari Suzuna dengan eseorang yang familiar.

"Ha..ha…ha… Iya Mamori-neechan. Baru kemarin. Maaf waktu ini aku tidak bisa menghadiri pesta pertunangan Mamori-neechan dengan Hiruma-senpai. Aku ada pertandingan melawan USA di sana. Jadi Clifford-san titip ini", Tutur Sena sambil membuka tas ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sedang berbungkus merah dengan lambang devil bats dan berpita hitam.

"Ah…. Tak usah repot-repot. Tidak papa kok. Aku maklum kalian semua tidak bisa hadir waktu itu", Balas Mamori sambil melempar senyum simpul, lalu menerima kotak tersebut.

"E-em…. Clifford-san bilang, kado itu boleh dibuka setelah Hiruma-senpai pulang dari Las Vegas", Pesan Sena.

"Apa kau melihat Hiruma-kun di sana?", Tanya Mamori antusias.

"Tidak. 5 hari yang lalu Clifford-san sudah berangkat ke Las Vegas. Kemudian menitipkan kado ini", Jawab Sena.

"Oh. Suzuna-chan dan Sena mau mampir ke Apartemen Hiruma-kun?", Tanya Mamori pada ke 2 juniornya. Sena mengeleng sambil berguman 'Terimakasih'.

"Aku sih mau. Tapi tidak enak menganggu kebersamaan Mamo-nee dengan You-nii. Lebih baik aku cari makan sama Sena. Baka Aniki juga pasti belum makan. Kalo begitu…. Ja nee Mamo-nee", Ucap Suzuna sambil menarik Sena yang berteriak 'HIIIEE'. 'Mereka manis sekali' batin Mamori.

"Astaga! Sudah jam setengah sepuluh. Aku harus cepat menyiapkan makan siang untuk Hiruma-kun", Seru Mamori sambil segera menuju stasiun kereta.

**At Apartemen Hiruma…**

Seorang malaikat tengah memasak di dapur apartemen seorang setan. Dialah Anezaki Mamori. Dia sedang menyiapkan Makan siang untuk Hiruma sehabis pulang dari Las Vegas. Mamori sudah tahu masakan apa saja yang biasanya disukai oleh Hiruma. Hanya saja dia sedikit menambahkan daun mint untuk membuat special masakannya—kan Hiruma suka mint.

Kini Mamori tengah menata masakannya di atas meja makan. Setelah selesai menata meja makan dia segera melihat jam tangannya. Jam setengah sebelas. Dia menghela nafas panjang. Kemudian tersenyum lembut. Sudah seminggu Hiruma di Las Vegas. Banyak pertanyaan yang sering muncul di kepala Mamori. Apakah Hiruma merindukannya? Apakah Hiruma makan dengan benar di sana? Atau Siapakah yang sedang bersama Hiruma sekarang?

The Stars lean down to kiss you

And I'd lie awake and miss you

Poor me a heavy doze of atmosphere

Lagu Owl City-Vanilla Twillight mengalun lembut dari ponsel flip-flop Mamori. Segera disambarnya si handphone dan melihat si pemanggil. **Hiruma-kun calling…** begitulah yang tertera di layar handphone Mamori. Dia tersenyum kemudian mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi… Hiruma-kun", Kata Mamori setelah mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Kekekekeke…. Apa kau tidak merindukanku Tunangan sialan", Balas Setan—plak maksud Yuki, Hiruma dari seberang sana.

"Mou…. Hiruma-kun! Jelas aku merindukanmu", Ucap Mamori dengan nada manja.

"Kekeke …. Cepatlah ke bandara tunangan sialan. Sebentar lagi aku sampai", Kata Hiruma.

"Iya-iya. Aku baru mau berangkat. Tunggu aku ya?", Jawab Mamori sambil merapikan barang-barangnya menuju ke bandara.

"…Aishiteru….. Mamori….."

Tut… tut….tut…. Bipppppp…..

Mamori terperangah. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Hiruma barusan. Aishiteru Mamori?. Selama 3 tahun mereka pacaran dan bertunangan ini adalah kali pertama Hiruma mengatakan "Aishiteru". Saat Hiruma meminta Mamori menjadi pacarnya dia hanya bilang 'Kekeke… Kuso Mane jelek. Quarterback mu ini menyukaimu…'.Tapi kemudian Mamori tersenyum lembut. Air mata mengenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aishiteru mo… Hiruma-kun…..", Lirihnya. Dia kemudian segera bergegas dan menuju bandara Narita.

**At Narita Airport ….**

Mamori telah sampai di bandara sepuluh menit setelah pesawat mendarat. Dia tengah mencari-cari sosok pemuda jangkung berambut spike pirang. Dia kemudian menuju bagian pendataan. Tapi belum sempat dia menuju bagian pendataan, suara memekakan dari ruang utama airport tersebut berbunyi nyaring lewat speaker.

Ngiinggg…..

"OI! TUNANGAN SIALAN! KAU DIMANA? DASAR BODOH! KAU TERLAMBAT 10 MENIT MENJEMPUTKU!", Suara khas Hiruma muncul dari mike tersebut dan memekakan telinga Mamori dan orang-orang disana. Mamori yang tahu itu Hiruma segera menanyakan letak ruangan utama airport tesebut pada petugas airport.

Setelah sampai di ruangan airport tesebut Mamori dapat melihat setan tampan mengenakan Celana hitam pekat, mantel hitam bulu dan pantofel hitam berkilau, serta beberapa orang dengan wajah pucat pasi di sudut ruangan. Si setan yang menyadari kehadiran Mamori langsung melempar seringainya dan dibalas senyuman lembut. Mamori segera berlari dan memeluk Hiruma erat.

"Hiruma-kun baka! Kenapa lama sekali?", Isaknya di dada Hiruma.

"Tch! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu! Dasar, Tunangan sialan", Ucap Hiruma ketus. Tapi kemudian pandangannya melembut. Dia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk melihat wajah Mamori lebih dekat.

"Keh! Kau begitu merindukanku sampai menangis semalaman ya? Tunangan sialan", Goda Hiruma. Mamori hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Hiruma kemudian terkekeh. Lalu dia mengecup singkat bibir Mamori dan segera membawa Mamori pergi dari ruangan utama tersebut. Orang-orang yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa berseru "Oh~" sambil jawdroped.

Setelah turun Hiruma segera mengambil kopernya dan memanggil taksi kemudian menyuruhnya mengantar mereka pulang. Dan yang pastinya biayanya gratis.

"Hiruma-kun, Bagaimana di Vegas?", Tanya Mamori memulai percakapan.

"Keh! Aku menang 5 kali dari si hidung mancung sialan tersebut. Tapi dia malah pergi saat permainan terakhir kami. Dasar!", Ketus Hiruma.

"Hihihihi…. Oh ya. Clifford-san mengirimi kita kado. Kata Sena itu hadiah pertunangan kita", Tutur Mamori. Hiruma hanya mendengus.

**At Apartemen Hiruma …**

Setelah merapikan pakaian Hiruma. Mamori dan Hiruma makan siang bersama. Untunglah makanan yang dibuat Mamori tadi masih hangat. Hiruma tampak menikmati makanan yang dihidangkan Mamori. Sesekali mengoda Mamori mengenai bau cream puff yang menguar di ruangan tersebut.

"Hiruma-kun sebaiknya kau tidak usah kuliah. Kau kan masih capek kan?", Ungkap Mamori kawathir. Seberapa kuatnya Hiruma, tetap saja dia hanya manusia *Manusia berwajah setan-geplaked-* . Hiruma hanya menyeringai.

"Keh! Aku tidak akan capek kalau main Black Poker dengan si Mancung sialan. Kenapa Kau mencemaskanku Mamo-chan~?", Balas Hiruma sambil mengoda Mamori dengan 'Mamo-chan'. Mamori hanya blushing sambil menunduk.

"Ah~ terserah kau saja", Ujar Mamori pasrah menghadapi tunagannya. Kemudian Mamori teringat dengan kotak pemberian Sena tadi pagi. Dia segera beranjak dan mengambil kotak tersebut.

"Ini kotak yang dititipkan Sena. Katanya Hiruma-kun yang harus membukanya", Ungkap Mamori. Hiruma segera mengambil kotak tersebut dan merobek bungkusnya. Ada sebuah box bening dengan sebuah jam hati warna merah hati dengan garis hitam. Dari jam 12-6 berwarna putih. Sedangkan dari 6-12 berwarna hitam. Di bingkai jam tersebut terukir sebuah ukiran membentuk

'Demon and Angel'

"Keh! Dasar hidung mancung sialan. Benda sialan apa yang dia berikan padaku ini? Aku juga bisa mencarinya di toko sialan", Ketus Hiruma. Kemudian mengambil sebuah lempengan berbentuk kotak yang ternyata telegram Clifford.

"Hiruma, aku tahu kau akan merendahkan hadiahku ini. Tapi ini bukanlah jam biasa. Dengan jam ini aku akan membuatmu travel ke masa depan selama 7 hari. Ini merupakan penemuan terbaru Ayone. Jadi semoga kau menyukai hadiahmu", Ucap hologram Clifford yang muncul dari telegram tesebut.

"KEKEKEKEKE….. Ke masa depan sialan?", Tawa Hiruma meledak. Dia berguling-guling di lantai. Mamori hanya bisa sweetdroped.

"Sudahlah Hiruma. Sudah jam setengah tiga ayo siap-siap ke Saikyoudai", Ucap Mamori berusaha menenangkan tawa Hiruma. Tapi sia-sia, Hiruma malah makin keras tertawa.

"Aku malas. Kau sendiri saja kuliah Tunagan Sialan", Kata Hiruma setelah selesai tertawa. Mamori hanya menganguk dan segera keluar.

Skip Time

.

.

.

Setelah pulang dari Saykodai. Mamori segera menuju Apartemen Hiruma. Ya karena itu memang rumahnya saat ini. Dengan lesu dia membuka pintu apatemen dan masuk ke dalam. Waktu kini telah menunjukan pukul 5 sore. 2 jam yang sangat membosankan tanpa Hiruma. Mamori duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil membuka sepatu bootnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat meregkuhnya dari belakang.

"Hi-Hiruma-kun. Apa yang kau lakukan?", Tanya Mamori panik sambil blushing.

"Aku mau tidur di kamar sialan ini bersamamu malam ini", Jawab Hiruma enteng.

"A-Ah? Jangan! Belum boleh. Kita kan belum menikah!", Elak Mamori. Kini wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku tak melihat adanya kesalahan sialan dari permintaan sialanku. Kalau kau hamil tinggal menikah kan?", Sangah Hiruma. Dia mulai menciumi leher Mamori. Sebelum Hiruma berbuat lebih Mamori segera ngacir ke kamar mandi.

"A-Aku mau mandi dulu ya Hiruma-kun", Ucap Mamori. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya ber "Tch" ria. Sedangkan di kamar mandi Mamori masih blushing sambil berendam di Bath tube. Selesai mandi Mamori segera memakai baju gaun terusan putih selutut. Dalam hati dia berharap Hiruma sudah kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi, Mamo-nee, Yuki pikir kau salah besar. Sekarang di tempat tidur Mamori tengah berbaring Hiruma yang terlentang. Ia hanya memakai celana hitam pekat sambil bertelanjang dada. Mamori pun blushing sendiri.

"Youichi, Youichi. Wajahmu saat tidur sangat manis. Dari pada saat kau bangun dan mengacau", Guman Mamori sambil mengelus rambut spike pirang Hiruma. Dia segera menarik selimut dan berbaring di sebelah Hiruma. 'Kali ini… aku biarkan kau tidur di kamarku…. Youichi-kun' batin Mamori. Kemudian dia ikut terlelap di samping sang setan. Kini jam telah menunjukan pukul 12 malam. Tiba-tiba jam yang diberikan Clifford bercahaya. Dan cahaya itu membentuk sebuah bundaran yang cukup lebar. Dan dari cahaya tersebut muncul seorang gadis berambut auburn melewati pundak dengan mata safir. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut spike pirang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam tengah mengerutu di ambang lingkaran putih tersebut. Digendongan si gadis terbaring seorang gadis kecil yang kira-kira berusia 4 tahunan. Kemudian dengan perlahan dia meletakan gadis kecil tersebut dengan hati-hati di antara Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Aku harap mereka bisa menjaga Runa sementara, iya kan Youichi-kun?", Tutur si gadis lembut. Pria di belakangnya hanya mendengus. Tapi tersenyum samar.

"Kalau anak sialan itu sampai kenapa-kenapa. Si hidung mancung sialan itu akan ku bunuh", Ucap si pemuda sakartis. Si gadis hanya tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mengajak si pria masuk dalam cahaya tersebut dan menghilang.

.

.

.

.

**Deimon, 28 April 2015, 05.55**

"Oi! Tunangan sialan cepat bangun! Kita punya masalah sialan!", Teriak Hiruma di telinga Mamori. Dan sukses membuat gadis itu terlonjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ada apa sih Hiruma-kun?", Bentak Mamori kesal karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Ini milikmu….", Ucap Hiruma seraya menyerahkan seorang gadis kecil yang masih tertidur lelap pada Mamori. Gadis itu berambut auburn bergelombang seperti Mamori. Tapi bertelinga elf seperti Hiruma. Hidungnya juga mirip Hiruma. Bibirnya mirip dengan Mamori. Dan matanya bulat seperti Mamori.

"Hmm…", Gadis itu menggeliat lembut. Barulah nampak kristal emerland yang sama seperti milik Hiruma menghiasi matanya. Tiba-tiba loading otak jenius Mamori selesai memproses apa yang terjadi.

"I-ini… anak siapa?", Tanya Mamori panik.

"Anak sialanmu lah! Coba lihat warna rambut sialannya", Sentak Hiruma kesal. 'Padahal belum apa-apa…' batinnya.

"Eh! Tapi lihat kupingnya. Ini sama dengan punyamu", Balas Mamori tajam.

"Mata sialan dan bibir sialannya itu milik mu!", Sangah Hiruma.

"Tapi warna matanya dan hidungnya punyamu!", Tungkas Mamori. Tiba-tiba gadis kecil itu terbangun. Dia mengucek kecil matanya. Kemudian memandang Mamori sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ohayo, Kaa-san…", Ucapnya polos. Mamori hanya terpaku mendengar ucapan gadis tersebut. 'Ka-Kaa-san?' batinya.

"Benarkan, anak sialan ini memanggilmu dengan sebutan kaa-san…. Katakana dia anak siapa?", Bentak Hiruma dingin. Dipikiranya masih terbayang kira-kira anak siapa pagi-pagi telah berada di rumahnya.

"Ah~ Tou-san sudah pulang….?", Kata gadi itu tiba-tiba saat melihat sosok Hiruma.

Zingggg… *Tali ketegangan*

DORDARDORDAR DERDOR….

Hiruma segera menembakan senapanya *yang entah dari mana* ke langit-langit kamar Mamori. Mamori dan Runa hanya menutup telingan mereka.

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'Tou-san' anak sialan!", Bentak Hiruma. Tapi kelihatannya Runa sudah terbiasa dengan kejadian seperti ini.

"Lho? Tou-san bagaimana sih? Aku kan anak Tou-san dan Kaa-san", Ucapnya seraya menunjuk Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Siapa namamu anak manis?", Tanya Mamori lembut. Sebenarnya dia masih shock dengan kejadian pagi hari ini.

"Ibu bagaimana sih? Aku Hiruma Runa. Putri pertama Hiruma Youichi dan Hiruma Mamori. Usiaku 4 tahun. Makanan favorite cream puff rasa mint. Paling sayang Raberos. Anak Cerberos dan Butaberos. Ibu aku haus…. Minta susu~", Rengek Runa manja. Segera saja telinga Hiruma berkedut mendengar err—susu?

"Eh? Susu ya? Susu yang seperti apa?", Tanya Mamori bingung sendiri.

"Bocah sialan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh susu tunagan sialan. Aku saja belum pernah menyentuhnya. Apa lagi kau anak sialan jelek!", Bentak Hiruma seraya menutup bagian depan Mamori. Mamori hanya blushing mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Bukan~ dasar Tou-san Baka, aku minta susu yang dijual di samping Kariya", Rengek Runa makin menjadi.

"B-Baik, Nanti jam 9 kita beli ya? Sekarang minum dulu susu di kulkas. Mau?", Tanya Mamori lembut. Runa hanya mengangguk. Mamori pun mengendong Runa menuju dapur. Kemudian mendudukan Runa di atas bangku tinggi. Dia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu sapi segar yang di belinya kemarin.

"Ini susunya. Runa-chan mau kue?", Ucap Mamori seraya menyerahkan gelas penuh susu tersebut pada Runa. Runa hanya mengangguk. Mamori segera mengeluarkan kotak berisi cream puff dari kulkas. Ia kemudian menyerahkan cream puff rasa mint pada Runa.

"Ini. Kamu diam disini ya kaa-san mau masak buat Tou-san", Ucap Mamori seraya menpuk pelan puncak kepala putrinya. Sepertinya dia mulai menghayati perannya sebagai ibu dadakan. Dia mungkin merasa seperti ibu sungguhan sekarang.

Setelah masak, Mamori pun membangunkan Hiruma dengan 'Morning kisu from heaven'. Hari ini ada kuliah pagi jam 11. Dan ini sudah jam 9.

"Hiruma-kun, sehabis makan cepat siap-siap. Hari ini ada latihan Amefuto kan?", Kata Mamori dari kamar mandi. Dia sedang memandikan Runa. Hiruma hanya membalas dengan 'Hn'

"Ah! Hiruma-kun. Tolong pergi ke SonSon dan carikan baju untuk Runa. Disini tidak ada baju anak-anak", Seru Mamori.

"Tch! Merepotkan", Hiruma pun segera pergi ke SonSon dan membeli baju yang dia ambil sembarangan. Dan pastinya semua itu gratis. Setelah itu Hiruma kembali ke Apatemennya untuk menyerahkan baju-baju tersebut.

"Cepatlah tunangan sialan! Nanti kita telat", Bentak Hiruma. Mamori pun segera keluar dari kamar. Dia mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris dipadu jeans sana abu-abu. Sedangkan Runa memakai kaos putih polos bergamabar beruang dan celana biru pendek.

"Keh! Jangan bilang kau mau mengajak anak kecil sialan itu?", Tanya Hiruma was-was.

"Memang. Lagi pula Runa sendirian di rumah kan. Ajaklah dia Hiruma-kun. Nanti aku Karin dan Julie yang akan menjaganya secara bergantian", Ucap Mamori memohon.

"Tch! Ya sudah, tapi kalau anak sialan itu kenapa-kenapa aku tidak mau tanggung jawab!", Ucap Hiruma seraya keluar dari apartemen dan mengambil motor sportnya. Runa duduk di depan Hiruma dan Mamori dibelakang Hiruma. Sepanjang perjalanan Runa terus berteriak kegirangan. Dan disambut bentakan oleh Hiruma. Tapi samar-samar terlihat senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah Hiruma. Dia bahagia putrinya tidak seperti dirinya. Tidak kesepian dan dan sendirian.

To Be Countinue….

Dari manakah sebenarnya Runa berasal?

Akankah Mamori dan Hiruma menerima keberadaan Runa?

Hal Heboh apa yang akan terjadi di Syakodai saat Runa berkunjung?

Gyaa….. slese juga. Senangnya hatiku, kini semua jadi jelas. Rio-chan Cuma kirim pesan lewat G-mail. Dia bilang 'Sorry untuk readers sekalian Rio gak bisa menemani kalian untuk membuka fic Nee-san. Oleh karena itu adik Rio, Katsuya-chan yang akan mengantikan Rio. Terimakasih'

Nah… dari pada banyak bacot saya Cuma mau minta 1….

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	2. Saikyoudai I'm Coming!

Hehehehe….. Yuki updeth 3 hari setelah publish lho. Apa itu yang namanya updeth kilat? Oh ya perkenalkan ini Katsuya Obigiri. Adik Riochiro Obiogiri. Katsu-chan perkenalkan dirimu.

Katsuya : Hai readers sekalian. Nama saya Katsuya Obigiri. Salam kenal. Saya adalah asisten Yuu-senpai. Kecuali kalo ratenya M. palingan saya Cuma kebagian buka fic doang. Terus saya pasti diusir oleh Yuu-senpai Bwhbhbhah…..(Disumpel sandal gara-gara banyak bacot).

Ya Readers, jagan pedulikan Katsu-chan. Kita mulai saja balas reviewnya. Katsu-Chan!

Katsuya : Ok! Ini dia balasan reviewnya :

**Undine-Chan** : Hehehe…. Salam kenal juga. Lagian saya juga penduduk lama yang ganti nama(?). iya nih banyak typo. Maklum saya kurang teliti. Terimakasih saranya ya~. Ini sudah updeth.

**Yuki Nagi-chan** : Salam kenal juga. Makasih mau ngeriview fic Yuki. Hehehehe…. Agak mendekati sih tebakannya. Pokoknya baca aja ya~.

**Rizu Hatake-hime** : Makasih. Hehehe iya, sekeras apapun buatnya ternyata masih ada typo. Iya Rizu-kun bener, Saikyodai bukan Syakodai. Akan Yuki perbaiki kok. Ini udah updeth.

**Cancha D'Black Angel** : Makasih. Ini udah updeth.

**Mikha Hamasaki** : Iya masih ada Typo. Ini sudah updeth. Makasih.

**Mitama 134666** : hehehehe… kalo penasaran silahkan Mita-chan baca chapter selanjutnya. Karena nanti alasannya akan terkuak di akhir cerita.

**Levina-rukaruka** : Makasih buat reviewnya. Ia akan saya perbaiki. Salam kenal juga.

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS** : hehehehe…. Kalo penasaran baca ini ya L-kun!

**Dark Angel Youichi** : Salam kenal juga. Hehehehe… ini udah updeth.

**Uchiha Sakura97** : Hehehehe…. Baca aja, nih udah updeth

Hmm…. Sekian balas reviewnya. Oke ini dia Fic-nya….

Enjoy the Fic….

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo Slight SenaSuzu**

**Genre : Romace and Family**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning : sorry for bad write or something wrong here. I hope you all can give me review for make this Fic perfect.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**Live! A Future With You**

**Chapter 2 : Saikyodai I'm coming!**

**Saikyodai, 28-04-2015. 11.00**

Seorang setan yang tengah membonceng seorang malaikat dan anak setengah setan setengah malaikat memarkirkan motor sport miliknya pada area parkir Universitas Saikyoudai. Setelah sang setan dan penumpangnya turun mereka segera menuju ruang klub Amefuto Saikyoudai. Saat mereka keluar dari area parkir saja semua mata telah tertuju pada mereka. Memperhatikan gadis kecil setengah setan dan malaikat berjalan bersama Hiruma dan Mamori. Tapi setelah Hiruma mengeluarkan tatapan apa-kalian-lihat-lihat?, Semua yang memperhatikan mereka segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Runa.

.

.

.

.

**Ruang Klub Amefuto Saikyoudai….**

"GYAAAAA…", Teriakan heboh Ikyu, Jumonji dan Agon merusak ketenangan pagi itu. Ekspresi mereka ber 3 tak kalah shock dari angota Saikyoudai yang lain—tapi mereka ber-3 yang paling histeris.

"Hei, sampah, dari mana kau dapatkan anak sampah ini?", Tanya Agon takjub (?) melihat Runa yang tengah bermain dengan sisir Kotaro dan mengenjreng Isabela-nya Akaba—yang pasti Akaba dan Kotaro hanya teriak-teriak gaje.

"Entahlah. Pagi ini anak sialan itu sudah ada di kamar tunangan sialan", Jawab Hiruma santai sambil ikut memperhatikan Runa.

"Hei, apa ada yang pernah lihat perut Anezaki-san besar disini?", Tanya Taka dengan ekspresi 'Aneh'-nya. Semua anggota tim Saikyoudai Wizard hanya mengeleng kuat-kuat. Sementara itu di tempat Mamori, Karin, dan Julie tengah sibuk memperbaiki rambut Kotaro yang susut disisir Runa—Julie sendiri sih yang merapikannya.

"Mamori-chan, Runa-chan sangat mirip denganmu ya?", Ungkap Karin yang tengah mengajari Runa menggambar bunga matahari.

"Hahahaha…. Karin-chan bisa saja", Balas Mamori sambil tertawa garing.

"Jangan banyak gerak Kota-kun! Nanti rambutmu makin susut", Bentak Julie saat merapikan rambut Kotaro, Kotaro malah gerak-gerak gak jelas.

"Oh ya Julie-baasan, Yume-chan dan Hiromu-kun mana?", Tanya Runa tiba-tiba. Mamori dan Karin hanya memasang wajah bingung. Begitu juga dengan Kotaro yang memasang tampang H2C(Harap-harap cemas).

"Siapa?", Tanya Julie memastikan tidak ada yang salah pada pendengaranya.

"Duh, Bibi ini gimana sih. Sasaki Yume dan Sasaki Hiromu. Anak Julie-baasan dan Kota-jiisan", Tutur Runa ceria.

Grek…

Krik…

Krik…

"Apa!", Seru Julie dan Kotaro serempak. Kini dalam otak mereka terus bertanya-tanya dari mana anak kecil di hadapan mereka ini.

"Ma-maksud Ruu-chan siapa?", Tanya Julie lagi yang masih agak sadar setelah mendengar kabar 'mengerikan' tersebut. Sedangkan Kotaro sudah jadi batu(?).

"Orang-orang tua jaman sekarang aneh semua. Masak kalian lupa dengan anak kalian sendiri", Jawab Runa sambil geleng-geleng. Kotaro yang sudah shock makin shock lagi. 'Apa sebenarnya yang aku pikirkan sehingga mau menerima si Bodoh itu sebagai suamiku' pikir Julie Sakartis.

"Oh ya. Rin-baachan masih ingat dengan Yoshiko-chan dan Hoshiko-kun kan?", Tanya Runa dengan tatapan jangan-bilang-tante-juga-lupa pada Karin.

"E-Eh?", Tanya Karin bingung. 'Siapa lagi itu?' batinnya. Siapa yang tidak shock ketika seorang anak kecil misterius mengatakan bahwa kau punya anak. Padahal kau seratus persen masih virgin.

"Huft! Semua disini kenapa sih. Rin-baachan, Yoshiko dan Hoshiko itu anak baa-chan dengan Yama-jiisan. Bukannya mereka sering main ke rumah kan?",Tanya Runa dengan tampang sebal. Karin yang mendengarnya hanya ber-blushing ria.

"Hahahaha….. Runa-chan. Sebaiknya kau temui Tou-san mu", Perintah Mamori canggung. Runa hanya mengangguk. Karin dan Julie hanya shock mendengar Mamori menyebut Hiruma dengan err—tou-san?. Kembali ke tempat para pria. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan Agon yang punya pacar seribu tapi belum bertunangan. Sementara yang dibicarakan hanya membalas dengan 'Itulah hebatnya saya'. Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berusia 4 thun menarik-narik kaos merah Hiruma.

"Tou-san~ aku mau main…", Rengek gadis kecil tersebut.

"Keh! Kalau mau main permainan sialan, sana main sendiri anak kecil sialan. Di belakang sekolah sialan ini masih ada banyak tempat sialan untuk permainan sialanmu", Jawab Hiruma.

"Ah~ tidak seru! Aku mau main 'lempar bola Amefuto' sama ayah", Balas Runa lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang dinaikan 2 oktaf. Hiruma memandang Runa datar. Sekilas dia mirip dengan Mamori, tapi kalau diperhatikan dia lebih mirip dirinya. Senyum samar mengembang di bibir sang setan.

"Tch! Kalau begitu pakai ini", Kata Hiruma seraya menyerahkan helm amefuto kecil dan pelindung lutut dan siku. Runa menerimanya dengan antusias. Angota Saikyoudai Wizard yang melihatnya hanya menatap tidak percaya pada Hiruma dan Runa. Tapi kemudian Ayah dan anak itu sama-sama menyeringai. Semua anggota Saikyoudai Wizard hanya merinding ngeri melihatnya—minus Agon, Taka dan Yamato. Hiruma dan Runa kemudian pergi meuju lapangan. Setelah selesai memakai helm dan pelindung lutut dan siku yang di berikan Hiruma, Runa langsung bersiap-siap dengan posisi seperti Quarterback professional.

"YA-HA!", Teriak Runa penuh semangat sambil melempar bola amefuto tersebut pada Hiruma. Bola itu melambung jauh, seperti lemparan Hail Mary Pass milik Hiruma sewaktu masih di Devil Bats, hanya lebih rendah. Hiruma hanya memandang tak percaya. Tapi kemudian menangkap bola tersebut dengan mudah—wong itu tehniknya.

"Ah~ Kenapa sih Tou-san selalu bisa menangkapnya. Padahal itu lebih tinggi dari saat Tou-san mengajarkannya", Ucap Runa sebal melihat lemparan kebangaan ajaran ayahnya tertangkap lagi oleh ayahnya sendiri.

"Keh! Ini kan memang teknik ku. Siapa yang mengajarimu melempar seperti itu anak sialan?", Balas Hiruma datar sambil bertanya. Sementara itu para pemain tampak takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Runa barusan.

"Like Father, Like Daughter?", Tanya Taka pada dirinya sendiri. Yamato yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Agon hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Diusia semuda itu sudah bisa melakukan past yang sulit seperti itu, bisa dibilang bakat alami", Timpal Banba. Yamato dan Taka hanya mengangguk.

"Kan Tou-san sendiri yang mengajariku waktu usiaku 3 tahun", Jawab Runa sebal. Dia merasa tingkah ibu dan ayahnya hari ini aneh sekali. Setahunya ibu dan ayahnya sudah lulus Universitas 5 tahun yang lalu. Hiruma yang mendengarnya tersenyum, kemudian sedikit menunduk melihat wajah sang putri.

"Keh! Anak sialan, lemparan sialanmu sudah bagus. Alasan kenapa aku bisa menangkap lemparan sialanmu adalah, tubuh sialanmu terlalu pendek, sehingga lemparan sialanmu ikut pendek. Teruslah berlatih. Jika tinggi sialanmu sudah cukup kau pasti bisa mengalahkanku", Ucap Hiruma sambil menyeringai.

"Ya~, Tou-san memujiku!", Teriak Runa girang mendengar apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. 'Cup' bibir mungil itu mendarat mulus di pipi Hiruma. Hiruma hanya cengo mengingat apa yang terjadi barsan. Runa tersenyum bahagia dan segera berlari ke ibunya untuk memberitahu ibunya dia baru saja mendapatkan pujian pertama dari ayahnya.

"Keh! Dasar anak sialan", Guman Hiruma sambil tersenyum samar. Angota Saikyoudai hanya tersenyum. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat setan yang luluh oleh anak kecil. Tapi tatapan itu segera tergantikan oleh tatapan apa-kalian-lihat-lihat-orang-orang-sialan, semua orang yang berkumpul di depan klub langsung lari kocar-kacir.

Sementara itu Mamori, Karin, dan Julie tengah bersendau gurau, sampai Runa datang dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mamori yang berpikir bahwa Runa menangis langsung panik.

"Kamu kenapa Runa-chan?", Tanya Mamori lembut tapi sedikit kawathir. Kemudian Runa mendongak, senyum ceria terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hehehehe…. Tadi Tou-san memuji lemparanku~", Girang Runa ceria sambil menujukan cengiran khas yang manis. Mamori hanya tersenyum lembut. Melihat Runa tersenyum seperti melihat Hiruma mini tersenyum manis. Mereka pun melanjutkan sendau gurau mereka. Sedangkan Runa kembali mengusik (?) rambut Kotaro yang tengah tertidur. Setelah itu Kotaro bangun dan histeris melihat rambutnya seperti tante-tante habis dari salon. Kemudian seluruh Anggota Saikyoudai Wizard berlatih bersama. Runa yang asik menyaksikan latihan tersebut hanya berteriak senang melihat ayahnya melakukan past.

Tet…..

Tet…...

Tet…...

Bel masuk berbunyi. Ini menandakan berakhirnya latihan saat ini. Mamori dan Karin sibuk membagi-bagikan minuman dan soft drink. Jam pertama Mamori dan Hiruma adalah Arsitektur dan IPA. Julie dan Karin masuk pada jam kedua. Jadi Runa dititipkan sebentar pada mereka.

"Runa-chan, baik-baik ma Karin-baasan dan Julie-baasan ya?", Pesan Mamori lembut pada Runa dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dan cengiran ceria. Setelah itu dia pergi ke kelasnya bersama Hiruma. Karin dan Julie memutuskan untuk ke cafetaria untuk mencari sedikit cemilan. Runa hanya ikut. Sesekali dia mengatakan hal-hal polos yang membuat Karin dan Julie tertawa.

**At Cafetaria….. **

"YA~, Cream puff! Rin-baasan, Julie-baasan. Runa kesana dulu ya", Pamit Runa pada Karin dan Julie. Karin dan Julie hanya mengangguk senang. Selang beberapa menit Runa kembali dengan eerr—2 kotak cream puff ?. Runa hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan rasa cream puff tersebut. Karin dan Julie yang melihanya hanya sweetdroped. 'Like Mother, Like Daughter' batin mereka kompak.

"Rin-baasan, Julie-baasan mau?", Tawar Runa. Karin dan Julie hanya menggeleng. Runa tersenyum, kemudian segera melahap 2 kotak cream puff tersebut. Kurang dari 30 menit, cream puff-cream puff tersebut telah ludes. Menyisakan bau mint yang menggiurkan bagi Runa. Karin hanya tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah Runa. Ditambah lagi bibirnya yang penuh dengan sisa-sisa cream dari cream puff yang dia makan.

"Rin-baasan, Julie-baasan, aku ngantuk~", Ucap Runa manja. Karin menepuk bangku panjang kosong di sampingnya. Runa berjalan perlahan kearah Karin. Kemudian menggunakan pangkuan Karin sebaga bantalannya. Sepertinya Runa lelah bermain-main hari ini.

Tak terasa 2 jam cepat berlalu. Mata kuliah Mamori dan Hiruma telah berakhir. Mamori dan hiruma pun segera menuju cafeteria untuk menjemput Runa. Setibanya di cafetaria. Mamori melihat Runa sedang tidur di pangkuan Karin kemudian tersenyum lembut. Dia pun mengangkat Runa perlahan dari pangkuan Karin.

"Terimakasi ya, Karin-chan, Julie-chan maaf merepotkan", Ucap Mamori setelah memindahkan Runa dalam pelukannya.

"Sama-sama Mamo-chan. Lagi pula Ruu-chan itu menyenangkan sekali kok", Balas Julie lembut.

"Iya, besok-besok kalau mau titip dia, ke kita aja ya Mamori-chan", Tawar Karin. Setelah berpamitan Mamori dan Hiruma pun segera menuju tempat parkir sambil mengendong Runa. Sepertinya dia mulai terbangun.

"Hmm….. kaa-san, aku mau cream puff~", Ucap Runa setelah terjaga dari tidurnya. Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Kalau begitu kita mampir di Toko Kariya, Iyakan Hiruma?", Pinta Mamori pada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menjawab 'Hn' saja. Akhirnya merekapun mampir ke Toko Karya. Sesampainya di sana Mamori dan Runa langsung memesan cream puff sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Hiruma asik berkutat dengan laptop VAIO kesayangannya. Sesekali dia melirik Mamori dan Runa yang mulutnya belepotan dengan cream puff. Dia hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah tunangannya dan 'calon' anaknya. Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu Runa berasal dari mana, tapi dia tidak tahu apa alasan Clifford mengirim anak itu ke masa lalu.

"Kekekeke…. Ibu dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama moster sus", Ejek Hiruma pada Mamori dan Runa.

"Diam!", Sewot Mamori dan Runa kompak. Hiruma malah terus tertawa, malah makin keras. Mamori dan Runa pun mau tak mau sweetdroped dibuatnya. Tapi mereka kemudian tersenyum geli melihat Hiruma yang seperti itu. Quarterback setan yang selalu dingin bisa tertawa selepas itu di hadapan seorang Anezaki Mamori dan Hiruma Runa. Setelah membayar cream puff-cream puff itu *Gratisan sebenernya* mereka bertigapun segera melesat menuju apartemen Hiruma. Sampainya di apartemen Runa dan Mamori segera Mandi sedangkan Hiruma masih sibuk menyusun strategi untuk pertandingan persahabatan melawan Universitas Enma.

"Hiruma-kun, Kau tidak mandi?", Teriak Mamori dari dalam Kamar mandi.

"Keh! Kau saja belum keluar dari kamar mandi sialan itu. Mau mengajaku mandi bersama heh?", Goda Hiruma.

"Bu-Bukan aku sudah selesai! Ayo Runa-chan kita keluar", Ajak Mamori pada Runa. Mamori sudah memakai gaun terusan ungu transparan sedangkan Runa memakai piyama hitam bergaris putih.

"Ne, Tou-san, cepatlah mandi. Tou-san bau!", Ucap Runa sambil menutup hidup pura-pura bau Hiruma tidak enak—wong baunya Hiruma mint.

"Kekekekeke….. ia dasar anak sialan cerewet. Kau makin mirip ibumu", Balas Hiruma seraya menuju ke Kamar Mandi. Setelah selesai mandi Hiruma langsung menuju kamarnya. Mereka pun membagi kamar untuk tidur. Runa tidur di kamar Mamori sedangkan Hiruma dan Mamori tidur di kamar Hiruma

.

.

.

.

**Deimon, 29-04-2015. 05.55**

Mamori menggeliat lembut dalam pelukan Hiruma. Sesekali ia mengucek pelan matanya untuk menyesuaikan diri pada keadaan pagi ini. Perlahan tapi pasti ia mencoba mengeser tangan kekar Hiruma dari pinggangnya. Tapi percuma, Hiruma malah semakin mengencangkan pelukannya pada pinggang Mamori.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun lepaskan. Aku mau masak sarapan", Ucap Mamori sebal karena Hiruma tak membiarkan dia bangun dari tempat tidur mereka saat ini.

"Diamlah dulu disini tunangan sialan. Aku masih mau memelukmu", Kata Hiruma manja pada Mamori.

"Ayolah Hiruma-kun. Aku mau masak, nanti kau dan Runa mau makan apa?", Pinta Mamori pada Hiruma agar melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kekeke…. Aku akan melepaskannya. Asalkan kau mau menciumku", Goda Hiruma. Mamori yang mendengarnya hanya ber-blushing ria.

"A—", Belum selsesai Mamori membalas ucapan Hiruma, bibirnya telah dikunci dengan mulut oleh Hiruma. Ciuman yang lama, dan baru lepas setelah keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Nah, kau boleh pergi sekarang tunagan sialan", Ucap Hiruma seraya mendorong Mamori bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Mou…. Hiruma-kun!", Balas Mamori sebal dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Diapun segera menuju dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuk 'keluarga' kecilnya. Setelah selesai memasak kare mint special Mamori segera menuju kamar Runa untuk membangunkannya. Dikamar tesebut seorang gadis kecil tengah berbaring sambil bergumul dengan selimut hijau lumut milik ibunya.

"Hey, Runa-chan sudah pagi. Ayo bangun", Ucap Mamori lembut seraya mengecup pipi Runa untuk membangunkannya. Runa hanya mengeliat kecil. Sambil berguma 'Lima menit lagi~ kaa-san'. Mamori tersenyum melihat tingkah 'putrinya'.

"Ne, kau kan gadis. Tidak baik bangun siang", Tutur Mamori lembut. Runa pun bangun dari tidurnya, kemudian mengucek kecil matannya. Cengiran khas Hiruma terpampang manis di wajah kecilnya.

"Iya~. Kaa-san, aku mau susu", Pinta Runa. Mamori hanya tersenyum kemudian membawa Runa ke dapur. Kemarin dia minta Hiruma untuk membelikan susu yang dijual di samping Kariya. Mamori segera menuang susu tersebut pada gelas sedang di genggamannya kemudian memberikannya pada Runa. Runa menegak habis susu tersebut. Di pinggiran bibirnya masih ada bekas susu yang dia minum tadi. Mamori hanya tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Ada latihan pagi bagi anggota Saikyoudai Wizard jam 8 nanti. Sehabis latihan tersebut rencananya Mamori mau mengajak Runa ke taman bermain Kyomitzu. Dan sepertinya Hiruma tidak keberatan akan hal tersebut. Setelah menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk latihan pagi ini mereka pun berangkat menggunakan motor sport hitam Hiruma.

"Ya~. Meneynagkan sekali. Wuhuy!", Teriak Runa kegirangan. Rambut auburnnya yang agak panjang melambai-lambai.

"Tch! Berisik anak sialan", Ketus Hiruma. Sepertinya dia terganggu dengan teriakan Runa di telinga elfnya.

"Hihihihihi….", Mamori hanya terkikik geli melihat Hiruma dan Runa. Mereka pun sampai di Universitas Saikyoudai. Mereka segera menuju ruang klub Saikyoudai. 'Sepertinya belum ada yang datang' batin Mamori.

"Keh! Kemana orang-orang sialan itu? Ini sudah jam 8 lewat 12 detik. Terlambat, kebiasaan", Protes Hiruma. Tak lama kemudian dari pintu klub terdengar kegaduhan luar biasa.

Brakk….

Gubrak…

Greekkk….

Krakkk…..

Kriek…. Pintu digeser dengan ganas oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang terlihat kacau.

"A-hah-pa hah kami hah telat hhahah?", Tanya Jumonji dengan nafas tersengal. Hiruma hanya menyeringai.

Dor…. Dar…. Dor….

"Kekekekeke….. Kalian terlambat 1 menit 27 detik orang-orang sialan", Bentak Hiruma sambil menembakan AK-47 nya kelangit-langit ruang klub.

"Hiiiiiiieeeee!", Teriak semua yang ada disana—minus Agon, Taka, Mamori, Runa dan Yamato.

"Fuuh…. Tak usah berbasa basi. Kita mulai saja latihannya, mumpung ritmeku saat ini tetap….", Sahut Akaba ngak nyambung sambil mengenjreng gitar kesayangannya. Yang mendengar hanya semua pun langsung menuju lapangan untuk berlatih. Mamori dan Karin tampak sibuk menyiapkan minuman untuk anggota yang lain. Julie nampak sibuk mengamati latihan anggota Saikyoudai Wizard, sedangkan Runa diajak Hiruma untuk latihan melempar bola bersama Taka.

"Taka-jiisan tangkap. YA-HA!", Teriak Runa penuh semangat sambil megarahkan past-nya pada Taka. Itu hanya lemparan dari seorang anak kecil berumur 4 tahunan. Jadi mudah untuk ditangkap. Tapi sepertinya lemparan tersebut sudah terlalu bagus untuk seorang Quarterback pemula.

"Kekekekeke….. Bagus, anak sialan. Sini , akan aku tunjukan lemparanku", Kata Hiruma sambil mengambil bola dari Runa. Dan melemparnya. Lemparan super rendah, Low Marry Pass, tapi dengan sukses Taka menangkapnya.

"Yei~ Tou-san hebat. Ajari aku juga dong~", Puji Runa. Hiruma hanya menyeringai. Kemudian dia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah polos anaknya.

"Keh! Kalau tinggi sialanmu sudah cukup, aku akan mengajarimu teknik melempar bola sialan seperti itu", Balas Hiruma. Runa hanya mengembungkan pipinya. Tanda sebal, Hiruma hanya terkekeh melihat wajah polos putrinya. Sedangkan Taka pundung di pinggir lapangan karena tidak dianggap*Geplaked*.

Setelah latihan Bench Press, latihan hari ini pun berakhir. Mereka pun pulang kerumah masing-masing, kecuali Hiruma, Mamori dan Runa. Mamori harus membersihkan ruang klub, sementara Hiruma asyik pacaran sama laptop kesayangannya, si Sony VAIO, sedangkan Runa asik memperhatikan barang-barang di klub sambil ikut merapikannya. Tiba-tiba perhatian Runa terlalihkan pada sebuah artikel olah raga. Sampulnya berjudul "Eyeshield 21 is back". Runa segera berlari ke arah Mamori sambil menunjukan artikel tersebut.

"Ne, Kaa-san, ini Sena-jiisan bukan?", Tanya Runa ceria. Mamori hanya mengangguk. Runa kemudian menaruh tangannya di dagu, tanda sedang berfikir.

"Katanya Suzu-baasan hamil lagi ya?", Tanya Runa lagi secara tiba-tiba. Mamori dan Hiruma hanya menoleh kaget—Mamori aja, mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Runa kecilnya.

"Maksud Runa-chan apa?", Tanya Mamori lagi.

"Duh~ Katanya Katsusiro-kun mau punya adik lagi. Kaa-san aku juga mau punya adik~", Pinta Runa. Mamori yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa garing sambil blushing.

"Keh! Jangan minta yang macam-macam ya, anak sialan", Timpal Hiruma datar. Runa hanya nyengir.

"Sudah, pekerjaan kaa-san sudah selesai, kita pulang ya?", Ajak Mamori pada Runa, Runa hanya mengangguk senang. Dan Hiruma segera menutup laptop kesayangannya dan memasukannya dalam tasnya. Mereka pun segera menuju area parkir Saikyoudai yang sekarang sudah sepi.

"Kaa-san~, Tou-san~, jadi kita ke taman bermain?", Tanya Runa dalam perjalanan.

"Tentu saja. Ayo Hiruma-kun", Ajak Mamori. Merekapun segera menuju Taman bermain Kyomitzu. Dan pastinya tiketnya gratis. Setelah masuk Mamori dan Runa lari kemana-mana melihat wahana yang menarik bagi mereka. Hiruma hanya mendengus melihat tingkah tunagan dan 'anaknya'. Mereka pun tertarik untuk mencoba wahana Roller Coaster.

"Ne, Tou-san kita naik itu ya?", Ajak Runa pada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menurut. Sedangkan Mamori tidak ikut karena sedang tidak enak badan. Setelah menyerahkan tiket mereka mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dan Runa ingin duduk di depan. Mau tak mau Hiruma menurut.

. 1

. 2

. 3

Go….

"Kyaaaaaaa!", Teriakan membahana dari wahana Roller Coaster. Kau bisa membayangkan naik motor dengan kecepatan 120 Km/Jam, dan motor itu bisa berbalik. Rasanya seperti seluruh isi perutmu merosot ingin keluar melalui mulutmu. Tapi Hiruma sendiri terlihat santai, sedangkan Runa berteriak keasyikan. Mamori yang melihat dari bawah hanya sweetdroped melihat wahana tersebut melaju. Akhirnya wahanan itu selesai berputar. Hiruma dan Runa turun dengan wajah datar dan bosan.

"Huh! Tidak seru! Apa tidak ada permainan yang lebih seru lagi", Ucap Runa bosan pada Mamori. 'Kalau segitu tidak seru, yang seru menurutmu bagaimana ya?', batin Mamori.

"Kalau yang itu bagaimana anak sialana?", Tanya Hiruma sambil menunjuk wahana seperti gurita dengan 8 tali tergantung masing-masing di 8 kakinya. Dan sepertinya tali itu akan diayunkan dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Ya~. Yang itu! Kaa-san aku mau naik yang itu. Boleh ya?", Pinta Runa pada Mamori.

"I-iya. Tapi hati-hati ya Runa-chan", Pesan Mamori sebelum Runa menaiki wahana 'mematikan' itu. Hiruma dan Runa pun naik wahana tersebut. Masing-masing duduk terpisah, 1 orang 1 kaki.

1

2

3

Go!

"WAYYYY~. YA-HA!", Seru Runa girang dengan suasana yang tercipta. Kau bisa bayangkan diayunkan di atas ayunan dengan kecepatan tinggi sambil berputa-putar. Rasanya kepalamu mau terpisah dengan tubuhmu. Tapi lagi-lagi Hiruma berekspresi santai, seolah-olah itu hanya ayunan membosankan, setelah wahana tersebut berhenti. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut dengan membeli sebuah burger.

Saat akan menuju stand burger Runa ditabrak oleh seorang anak bertubuh gembul, akibatnya dia tersungkur di tanah.

"Aw, duh-duh sakit", ringisnya saat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada lututnya, tapi Runa tak sampai menangis.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong", Bentak anak gendut yang menabrak Runa.

"Keh! Hey, Bocah sialan, kau apakan anak sialanku?", Bentak Hiruma pada anak gendut tersebut. Bisa dilihat dari punggung Hiruma keluar Aura hitam pekat yang membuat orang-orang disana merinding ketakutan—minus Runa dan Mamori.

"H-Hie! Am-ampun paman…. Ibu~", Teriak anak tersebut sambil berlari kocar-kacir mencari ibunya.

"Hiruma-kun! Seharusnya kau tak boleh begitu", Bentak Mamori melihat prilaku Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mendengus 'Tch' kemudian mengangkat Runa dan menaruhnya dalam gendongan Mamori.

"Sebaiknya kita obati kaki sialannya dengan obat sialan, sebelum terinfeksi virus sialan atau bakteri sialan", Ucap Hiruma sambil membuka tasnya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang selalu dibawa Mamori kemana-mana.

"….Youichi…..", Gumam Mamori lirih. Dia pun segera menyusul Hiruma yang sudah beralan mendahuluinya. 'Ternyata kau perhatian pada Runa-chan….", Batin Mamori sambil memperban luka pada lutut Runa.

"Masih sakit Runa-chan?", Tanya Mamori lembut.

"Tidak, sudah lebih baik", Balas Runa ceria. Kemudian Hiruma datang sambil membawa 3 buah burger yang masih panas.

"Ini", Ucap Hiruma sambil menyodorkan burger tersebut pada Mamori dan Runa.

"Yey~. Makasih Tou-san", Balas Runa sambil merebut burger tersebut dari tangan Hiruma.

"Terima kasih Hiruma-kun", Timpal Mamori sambil melahap burger tersebut. Merekapun merasa sudah cukup untuk jalan-jalan hari ini dan segera menuju apartemen Hiruma….

Apa yang akan terjadi bila Runa tak sengaja merusak hp Hiruma?

Apa sebenarnya yang Clifford rencanakan?

Tunggu chapter berikutnya

To Be Countinue….

Yay~. Bagaimana sudah memuaskan. Yuki harap sih sudah cukup memuaskan. Karena buat fic ini dengan 'Sistem kebut semalam'. Huh! Ngetiknya juga giliran ama Katsu-chan—Yuki yang bacain plotnya. Oke dari pada lama. Katsu-chan!

Katsuya :

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	3. The Hurt Mistake With Sweet Ending

Yuki :Hay…. Mina! Yuki kembali. Yuki updeth 2 hari setelah updeth chapter 2 lho?*Ga nanya*. Duh pengen buat Fic rate M nih.

Katsuya : Ah? Jangan! Nanti nasib Katsu gimana?

Yuki : Kamu Cuma kebagian buka Fic doang. Terus Nee-san usir.

Katsuya : Oh~, Teganya, Tenganya, Tenganya, Oh~, Teganya~

Yuki : Biarin! ;P. Katsu-chan! Cepet bales Review-nya.

Katsuya : Oke minna! Ini dia balasan Review-nya :

**DarkAngleYouichi** : Yailahlah, wong Runa emang anak mereka. Makasih ya udah mau review. Ini udah updeth.

**Kazumi sii Ankatsu** : Ga papa. Ea, Kotaro kuliah di Enma. Karena Yuki naroh Karin ma Julie di Saikyoudai, jadi Kotaro ikut keseret. Supaya ada KotaJulie. Tenang aja nanti juga ada slight ShinWakana juga kok, Hehehehe….

**Shan-chan anime lover** : Ga papa kok. Ea, Yuki juga tahu Karin, Julie, ma Kotaro gak kuliah di Saikyoudai. Yuki naruh mereka Cuma untuk ngeramein character ma pairing. Trus maaf buat Julie yang jadi Jilie itu. Nanti Yuki ganti deh. Yang pasti nanti ada slight-slight-nya. Yuki juga udah baca komik kok. Makasi udah mau review.

**Ichaa Hatake Youichi** : hehehehe…. Thanks udah di Fave. Ini udah updeth.

**Undine-Yaha** : Justru undine-chan cerewet sangat membantu suksesnya fic Yuki. Maaf ya undine-chan, Yuki ngak ngerti saran 1 ma 2-nya undine-chan. Trus yang Hail Mary pass, Yuki lupa ejaannya gimana. Entar tak perbaiki deh. Trus kotaro emang sengaja tak taruh di Saikyoudai, soalnya Yuki naruh Julie di Saikyoudai, kan nanti biar ada KotaJulie. Thanks ya udah ngingetin.

**Rizu Hatake-Hime** : Duh~ Rizu-chan maaf. Ini idenya si Katsuya*Koq aku sih*. Abisnya kata Katsu-chan Rizu itu nama cowok*Hei!*. makasih. Ini juga udah updeth.

**YOuNii D3ViLL** : Makasih udah mau review. Ya akan Yuki pertahanin kok. Ini udah updeth.

**L-The-MyStEriOuS** : Hehehehe…. Hebat, L-kun betah banget buat gitu. Sebernya dalam 1 jam aja Yuki udah bisa bikin 7 halaman. Cuma ngupdethnya yang susah. Soalnya Yuki ngak punya modem. Jadi Yuki harus bawa dulu ke warnet terdekat, baru bisa dipublish. Sedangkan, Yuki jarang keluar. Iya deh, Yuki ngak akan buru-buru. Iya, ngarang semua. Bagus aja namanya Runa. Maksih L-kun.

**Iinchan** : Ga papa, namanya juga anak kecil. Makasih udah mau ngereview

**Levina-rukaruka** : Hehehehe, Vina-chan bisa aja. Nih udah updeth

Katsuya : *Sungut-sungut* Sekian balas review-nya. Readers maafkan Onee-san yang bodoh itu ya!.

Yuki : Hei! Oke-oke, kau boleh ngambek ma nee-san. Nah ini dia Ficnya….

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo Slight SenaSuzu**

**Genre : Romace and Family**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning : sorry for bad write or something wrong here. I hope you all can give me review for make this Fic perfect.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**Live! A Future With You**

**Chapter 3 : The Hurt Mistake With Sweet Ending**

**Deimon, 30-04-2015. 09.00**

Hari ini hujan menguyur Deimon dengan ganasnya. Tak nampak tanda-tanda jera dari sang hujan untuk terus membasahi kota Tokyo. Beruntunglah hari ini Mamori dan Hiruma mendapat kuliah sore. Jadi mereka tak usah kawathir dengan hujan yang akan menguyur Deimon. Kini Hiruma, Mamori, dan Runa tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen Hiruma. Tangan kecil Runa tengah sibuk mengotak atik kertas putih di hadapannya. Dia tengah mengaplikasikan ajaran Karin—mengambar bunga matahari. Sedangkan Hiruma dan Mamori sibuk menyusun strategi.

"Hey, anak sialan, ambilkan Handphone sialanku di kamar sialaku. Hitungan 5 kau sudah harus mengambilnya", Perintah Hiruma pada Runa. Runa sendiri hanya mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya dia melangkah menuju ke kamarnya. Kemarin malam ayahnya yang meninggalkan handphone-nya disana saat menelpon tukang pizza untuk mengantar makan malam mereka.

Di memperhatikan sekeliling kamarnya. O..o.. sepertinya Hiruma salah menaruh handphone tersebut. Handphone tersebut dia taruh di atas laci-laci berkas pertandingan yang dia kumpulkan dan tinggi Runa tak cukup melihat ke atas laci tersebut—karena Runa tak bisa melihat letak handphon-nya tapi bisa meraihnya. Runa pun dengan hati-hati berjinjit untuk meraih handphone tersebut.

"4!"

Brak….

Prak….

Teriakan Hiruma barusan dengan sukses mengejutkan Runa sehingga menyengol sang Handphone sehingga jatuh berantakan*malang kali nasib mu phone*. Mulai dari cashing, baterai, hingga mesinya berserakan di lantai kamarnya. Mata emerland Runa membulat sempurna. Seluruh tubuhnya kini gemetar. Dia takut akan dimarahi ayahnya karena sudah merusak handphonenya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"5!. Apa yang kau lakukan sih anak sialan!", Teriak Hiruma dari ruang tamu. Runa hanya semakin gemetar dibuatnya. Dengan segera dia sambar puing-puing handphone tersebut dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Mamori dan Hiruma yang melihatnya hanya saling berpandangan.

Sementara itu didalam kamar, Runa tengah sibuk menyatukan beberapa kain untuk lari dari kamar tersebut. Apartemen Hiruma berjarak 5 lantai dari jalan raya. Dengan berbekal 35 Yen Runa menyiapkan mentalnya untuk terjun bebas dari lantai 5 apartemen tersebut, Runa mulai bersiap-siap di bibir jendela.

"Hei! Anak sialan, apa yang kau lakukan hah?", Teriak Hiruma dari balik pintu. Reflek Runa menerjungkan tubuhnya lewat jendela kamar Mamori. Sayangnya tali yang dia buat hanya bebatas atap lantai satu, mau tak mau Runa melepaskan pegangannya pada tali tersebut.

"Aw….", Teriaknya pelan saat merasakan tumitnya berdenyut sakit, terkilir. Dengan langkah terseok-seok Runa mulai merobos hujan deras. Hanya satu di pikiranya sekarang. Memperbaiki handphone Hiruma dan menyerahkannya kembali pada ayahnya. Sementara itu di apartemen Hiruma shock melihat jendela yang terbuka dan kain-kain yang menjadi tali untuk terjun kebawah.

'Tch! Dasar merepotkan' Batinya ketika mengoreksi TKP dan mengira apa yang terjadi.

"Tunagan sialan, anak itu kabur lewat jendela. Cepat kita kejar dia aku rasa dia belum jauh", Kata Hiruma seraya memakai jaket hitamnya dan menyiapkan AK-47 kesayangannya. Mamori yang mendengar itu hanya terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Ta-tapi. Diluarkan sedang hujan. Jangan-jangan Runa-chan…..", Timpal Mamori dengan wajah kawathir.

"Aku rasa anak sialan itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap handphone sialanku, dan ingin memperbaikinya", Jawab Hiruma cepat sambil menujukan pecahan cashing handphonenya. Mamori segera menyambar jas hujan birunya dan segera berlari ke luar apartemen. Dan benar saja sebuah tali mengantung dari lantai lima dan berakhir tepat di atas lantai satu.

"Hiruma-kun…. Jagan bilang….", Ungkap Mamori was-was saat melihat batas tali tersebut. Bagaimana pun tubuh Runa terlalu kecil untuk meloncat setinggi itu.

"Keh! Sepertinya dia melompat dari jendela sialan itu. Ayo cari dia tunagan sialan", Ujar Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori. 'Ya tuhan. Tolong lindungi Runa-chan….', Batin Mamori. 'Che! Tuhan, jangan biarkan hal-hal sialan yang merepotkan menimpa anak sialan itu…', Batin Hiruma. Mereka sama-sama mencari Runa. Mulai dari konter satu ke konter hp lainya.

Sementara itu Runa yang mendapat saran untuk membawa handphone tersebut ke konter dari seorang bibi tukang sayur, sudah mengunjungi semua konter dan semua tidak ada yang bisa memperbaiki handphone ayahnya. 'Payah…' Batinya. Cuma konter ini yang tersisa untuk memperbaiki handphone ayahnya.

"Maaf, paman? Apa paman bisa memperbaiki ini?", Tanya Runa pada paman penjaga sambil menujukan puing-puing handphone yang sudah basah terguyur air hujan.

"Maaf, ya nak. Tidak bisa. Ini sudah hancur, harus diganti dengan yang baru", Balas si paman penjaga konter. Runa hanya menampakan raut kecewa. Kemudian dengan langkah terseok-seok karena kakinya terkilir dia pergi ke toko terdekat dam membeli lem dan plaster untuk merekatkan handphone ayahnya. Setelah mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan dia segera menuju sebuah gang sempit untuk berteduh sambil merekatkan handphone tersebut. Dan usahanya tidak sia-sia, handphone itu berhasil direkatkan tapi sudah tidak bisa menyala. Tiba-tiba pandangan Runa mengabur. Dan kaki-kakinya terasa lemas dan sakit. Kemudian dia masuk ke sebuah boxs kosong bekas buah yang cukup besar untuk dia masuki. Perlahan Kristal emerland yang sudah nampak sayu itu merapat dengan nafas memburu.

Sementara itu Hiruma dan Mamori tampak masih mencari-cari keberadaan Runa. Tiba-tiba Hiruma ingat, kalau dia memasang alat pelacak pada baterai handphone miliknya. Segera dia mengeluarkan GPS-nya dan memperhatikan letak koordinat titik merah yang tengah menyala berkedip-kedip di layar GPS tersebut. Kemudian dia menarik Mamori untuk mengikutinya.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun. Apa kau tahu diamana Runa-chan?", Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang tengah menariknya menuju kesebuah gang sempit. Sampainya di depan gang mereka mulai mencari-cari Runa.

"Hn. Aku memasang alat pelacak sialan pada handphone sialan tersebut. Jika anak sialan itu cukup pintar dia akan membawa handpnone sialan itu terus", Jelas Hiruma, Mamori hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Hiruma. Kemudian Hiruma menggeser sebuah boxs sedang dan memberi Mamori tanda untuk melihatnya. Dan benar saja, Runa tengah meringkuk kedinginan di sana. Wajahnya pucat dan badannya panas sekali.

"Astaga demannya tinggi sekali! Ayo segera kita bawa ke rumah sakit", Ujar Mamori sambil mengendong Runa. Tiba-tiba Hiruma mengambil alih Runa dari pelukan Mamori.

"Dimana rumah sakit terdekat tunagan sialan?", Tanya Hiruma pada Mamori.

"Rumah sakit Nanaki, 2 block dari sini", Jawab Mamori. Hiruma langsung melesat menuju rumah sakit tersebut dengan Mamori membuntutinya. Setelah sampai di rumah sakit tersebut dia mendobrak pintunya dengan kasar sehingga membuat semua orang terkejut. Termasuk resepsionis.

"Dokter sialan! Tolong anak sialan ini!", Teriak Hiruma dengan tampang dingin sambil berlari menyusuri koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

"Tu-tuan. An-anda harus men-mendaftar dulu", Tegur si suster resepsionis yang menjaga saat itu. Hiruma yang mendengarnya segera menodongkan AK-47 pada si suster.

Cklek….

"Dengar ya suster sialan. Anakku sedang sekarat, dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal sialan seperti itu", Tegas Hiruma dingin. Sang suster hanya mengangguk mengerti dan mempersilahkan Hiruma lewat. Mamori yang baru sampai hanya shock melihat tingkah Hiruma yang kelewat kawathir pada Runa. Tapi kemudian menyusul Hiruma ke ruangan dokter.

Brak….

Hiruma menendang keras pintu ruangan dokter sersebut dengan kasar. Matanya menilik setiap senti ruangan dan pandangannya jatuh pada sang dokter berkacamata yang tengah ketakutan melihat setan mau berobat (?) padanya.

"Dokter sialan! Cepat tangani anak sialan ini!", Bentak Hiruma dengan tampang datar sambil menodongkan AK-47 nya.

"Hiruma-kun…. Tolong ya dokter", Tegur Mamori lembut seraya menarik turun AK-47 Hiruma. Sang dokter dengan cekatan mengambil alih tubuh mungil Runa, kemudian menyuruh Hiruma dan Mamori keluar. Mereka berdua hanya menunggu dengan cemas diluar ruang periksa.

"Hiruma-kun….", Ucap Mamori sambil menepuk lembut pundak Hiruma.

"Anak sialan itu….. kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, Dokter sialan itu akan ku bunuh", Gumam Hiruma datar. Mamori terhenyuh, begitu kawathirnya kah Hiruma pada Runa. Mamori memang sangat kawathir pada Runa tapi tak berlebihan seperti Hiruma. Perlahan Mamori melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hiruma. Memeluknya hangat dari belakang.

"Ne, Hiruma-kun. Runa-chan pasti baik-baik saja. Kau pecaya kan dia gadis yang kuat?", Tutur Mamori lembut pada Hiruma. Perlahan Hiruma membalikan badanya menghadap Mamori dan memeluknya balik. Lebih erat.

"….Maafkan aku…. Tunangan sialan. Tidakanku barusan memang sudah keterlaluan", Balasnya disela-sela pelukan hangat tersebut. Mamori tersenyum.

"Percayakan semuanya pada Dokter…", Ucapnya pelan sambil mendongak untuk melihat wajah Hiruma. Hiruma menatapnya lekat-lekat, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah ciuman lembut pada bibir Mamori, yang sukses membuat Mamori blushing. Selang beberapa menit sang dokter keluar. Mamori segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana dengan Runa-chan dokter?", Tanya Mamori kawathir.

"Nona tenang saja. Dia hanya demam biasa dan kaki kanannya sedikit terkilir. Setelah istirahat beberapa hari dan minum obat pasti sembuh", Balas sang Dokter sambil tersenyum. Mamori pun menghela nafas lega. Dia kemudian menarik Hiruma untuk masuk kedalam dan melihat Runa. Terlihat sesosok gadis kecil tengah terbaring lemang di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat ceria kini terlihat sayu. Perlahan Kristal emerlnnya mulai menunjukan cahayanya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, maafkan aku…. Aku tidak sengaja menyenggol handphone Tou-san. Aku coba untuk perbaiki, tapi tidak satupun paman di sana yang bisa memperbaikinya. Mereka payah", Ujar Runa dengan cengiran khasnya. Mamori memandangnya kemudian menunduk sedikit untuk memeluknya.

"Ne, Runa-chan, Kenapa kau lari begitu?. Kami kan jadi mencemaskanmu", Tanya Mamori lembut.

"Aku takut…. Tou-san akan marah, kalau tahu handphonenya jadi berantakan(?). Oh ya…. Ini", Jawabnya berusaha untuk ceria sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak persegi dengan lem dan perekat di mana-mana.

"Che! Gadis bodoh. Kau tak usah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Handphone sialan sepeti itu bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah. Nyawamu jauh lebih penting dari barang rongsokan ini. Lagi pula aku masih punya 100 hanphone sialan di rumah", Timpal Hiruma sambil menerima benda yang ternyata handphone tersebut.

"Wah~, 100 Tou-san? Tou-san dapat dari mana?", Tanya Runa berbinar mendengar penuturan ayahnya.

"Kekekekeke…. Aku aw—", Belum sempat Hiruma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Mamori sudah mencubit pahanya.

"Aw?", Tanya Runa heran dengan jawaban ayahnya.

"Hehehehe…. Sudah Runa-chan, jagan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja dulu", Sambung Mamori meneruskan ucapan Hiruma. 'Jagan sampai Runa-chan tahu kebiasaan buruk Hiruma-kun', Batin Mamori. Hiruma hanya menatapnya kesal dengan tatapan kenapa-kau-melakukan itu?.

"Kaa-san, aku mau cream puff rasa mint", Rengek Runa pada Mamori. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihat wajah Runa yang terlihat menggemaskan walau sedang sakit.

"Hiruma-kun, Tolong belikan Runa-chan cream puff di Kariya…. Dan juga tolong tebus obat Runa", Pinta Mamori sambil menyerahkan resep yang tadi ia terima dari dokter yang menangani Runa.

"Tch! Dasar merepotkan", Balas Hiruma sambil berjalan keluar kamar rawat VIP Runa. Ya, bukan Hiruma namanya kalau tidak mengancam orang. Obat dan cream puff yang dia beli, itu semua dia dapat secara Cuma-Cuma. Setelah mendapatkan obat tebusan dan cream puff dia segera kembali menuju kamar rawat VIP Runa.

"Ini", Kata Hiruma sambil menyerahkan 2 kotak cream puff rasa mint dan obat yang ia rampok(?) dari apotik rumah sakit. Mamori segera menerima bungkusan itu dan menyerahkannya pada Runa.

"Asik~!, Cream puff! Nyam~nyam~", Teriak Runa girang sambil melahap cream puff-cream puff tersebut. Ya namanya juga cream puff, apa lagi yang memakannya anak-anak, pasti makannya belepotan*Geplaked*. Hiruma dan Mamori yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum. Tiba-tiba Runa berhenti melahap bola berkrim tersebut. Dia menatap takjub pada sesuatu yang tersampir di pundak Hiruma.

"Tou-san, yang hitam-hitam panjang itu apa?", Tanyanya polos sambil menujuk AK-47 kebangaan Hiruma.

"Senjata api", Jawab Hiruma singkat padat dan jelas, sejelas-jelasnya*Dibasoka*.

"Boleh aku pegang?", Pinta Runa dengan mata berbinar. Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung menjawab dengan panik.

"Jangan! Runa-chan, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk main benda seperti itu. Benda itu tidak baik dibawa kemana-mana", Tutur Mamori dengan wajah paniknya.

"Oh. Berarti kalau Runa sudah besar boleh pegang itu kan?", Tanyanya lagi dengan antusias.

"Tetap tidak boleh! Runa-chan mau ditangkap polisi?", Larang Mamori.

"Tapi Tou-san terus membawa nya, kenapa Tou-san tidak ditangkap polisi?", Sanggah Runa sambil menaruh telunjuknya pada dagu mungilnya, sedang berpikir. Sementara Mamori kewalahan memikirkan alasan yang cocok agar Runa tidak tahu kalau ayahnya punya kemampuan untuk memanipulasi orang.

"Um…. Err… Ka-karena…. Tou-san mu…. Emm…", Jawab Mamori gelagapan.

"Karena aku kenal dengan polisi-polisi sialan tersebut", Ujar Hiruma meneyelamatkan Mamori.

"Oh. Jadi kalau Runa kenal sama polisi, Runa boleh bawa itu?", Tanya Runa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan Runa-chan. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh memegang senjata ayahmu", Tegur Mamori berusaha untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang menyesatkan(?) tersebut. Runa hanya mengangguk sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kemudian kembali melahap cream puff-cream puff nya.

Tok…

Tok…

Tok…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawat Runa. Mamori segera menyuruh mereka masuk. Ternyata Sena, Suzuna dan Monta yang datang.

"Sena, Suzuna-chan, Monta, kalian ada apa kesini?", Tanya Mamori heran melihat 3 juniornya ada di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Em… ano… aku dan Suzuna-chan tadi mau… um… berkunjung ke apartemen Mamori-neechan. Tapi saat kami tiba disana, tetangga Mamori-neechan bilang kalian pergi ke rumah sakit. Suzuna-chan langsung menariku ke sini. Dan saat mau kesini kami bertemu Monta dan langsung menuju ke rumah sakit", Jawab Sena sambil mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jadi siapa yang sakit Mamo-nee, You-nii?", Tanya Suzuna. Mamori pun menggeser duduknya agar orang-orang itu dapat melihat gadis kecil yang tengahbelepotan dengan cream puff.

"Runa-chan…. Err anak kami?", Jawab Mamori ragu. Mereka bertiga shock di tempat sambil memperhatikan Runa. Rambut auburn yang begelombang, telinga elf kecil, mata bulat emerland, senyum yang begitu ceria.

"Kyaaaa, lucunya!", Teriak Suzuna sambil meluncur dengan in-line skatenya menuju Runa dan mencubit pipinya.

"Ohayo, Suzuna-baasan, Sena-jiisan, Saru-jiisan", Sapa Runa ceria. Monta yang dipanggil Saru(Monyet) hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. Sena pun segera menghampiri Suzuna dan Runa.

"Ehm… ano…. Kenapa aku tidak pernah lihat perut Mamori-neechan besar ya?", Kata Sena sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yang mendengar hanya bisa sweetdroped—kecuali Hiruma tentunya.

"Hahahahaha…. Entahlah", Jawab Mamori pasrah sambil tertawa garing.

"Suzuna-baasan, Katsusiro-kun katanya mau punya adik ya?", Tanya Runa antusias.

"Hah?", Timpal Suzuna bingung. 'Katsusiro?', Batin Suzuna dan Sena bersamaan.

"Duh, Katsusiro Kobayakawa, anak Suzuna-baasan dan Sena-jiisan", Jelas Runa.

"Hah!", Teriak Suzuna sambil blushing. Sementara Monta kena serangan jantung di pojok ruangan sehingga di bawa lari ke RSJ.

"HIIEEE", Teriak Sena juga sambil ikut-ikutan blushing. Hiruma dan Mamori hanya bisa Jawdroped—silahkan bayangkan sendiri wajah Hiruma saat Jawdroped, Yuki udah ngak kuat ngebayanginnya.

"Hehehehe…..", Hanya tawa itu yang lepas daribibir mungil Runa. Mereka semua pun tersenyum manis melihat tawa Runa—walaupun masih shock dengan ucapannya Runa. Sena malah ambil kesempatan pegang-pegang lengan putih Suzuna. Suzuna sendiri hanya bisa blushing.

"Keh! Kau agresif sekali ya Cebol sialan", Komen Hiruma melihat tingkah Sena. Yang dikomenin hanya nyengir gugup. Karena kondisi Runa sudah baik—sangat baik malah, dokter menginjinkannya pulang hari ini juga. Yah, walaupun pemilik Rumah Sakit Nanaki harus ingat kalau hari ini mereka merugi sebesar 1200 Yen akibat diancam seorang 'Akuma'. Yah, sepertinya pemilik Rumah sakit harus masuk rumah sakit karena menangis darah melihat besarnya kerugian—engsel pintu yang rusak ditendang Hiruma di pintu masuk dan ruang dokter, Suster dan dokter yang ditodong Hiruma minta uang ganti rugi karena merasa keselamatannya terancam, kamar VIP Runa yang gratis, dan Obat yang Hiruma rampok(?) dari Apotiknya belum lagi pemilik Toko Kue Kariya yang menyalahkan rumah sakit gara-gara melepas Pskiopat meminta ganti rugi atas dirampoknya toko mereka, benar-benar malang nasib yang punya rumah sakit.

Setibanya di Rumah, Mamori segera masak untuk sarapan mereka mengingat mereka belum makan dari tadi pagi, dan ini sudah jam 1 siang. Mamori pun segera menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat okonomiyaki kesukaan Hiruma—plus mint tentunya. Sementara Runa sedang mengambar di ruang tamu menemani Hiruma menyusun strategi.

"Tou-san, tahu tidak? Katsusiro-kun itu larinya cepat sekali seperti Sena-jiisan. Bedanya sifat Katsusiro-kun itu seperti ibunya. Tapi Katsusiro-kun selalu memakai in-line skate", Tutur Runa pada Ayahnya. Kelihatannya dia mulai bosan dengan rutinitasnya. Hiruma hanya menjawab 'Hn' karena sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas strateginya.

"Oh ya Tou-san. Kapan Tou-san mau memberiku adik?", Tanya Runa antusias. Hiruma hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian menyeringai.

"Kekekekeke….. Tunggu saat yang tepat anak sialan", Jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Runa yang mendengar jawaban ayahnya hanya memasang cengirang khasnya. Mamori yang sudah selesai memasak segera membawa masakannya menuju ruang tamu.

"Ini, ayo makan. Runa-chan kakimu masih sakit?", Tanya Mamori pada Runa yang tengah mencomot sepotong okonomiyaki dari pirinnya. Runa hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ittadakimasu…", Seru Runa ceria sambil menyantap makanannya. Mamori hanya tersenyum melihanta sedangkan Hiruma malah menyeringai.

"Hm…. Masakan Kaa-san Oishi!", Serunya girang sambil memuji masakan Mamori.

"Sudah makan saja makanan sialanmu anak sialan, jagan ribut", Sewot Hiruma.

"Hehehe…. Gomen, tapi Tou-san, masakan Kaa-san enak kan?", Goda Runa. Hiruma hanya terus makan sambil tersenyum tipis. Mamori pun setelah makan segera menuju dapur untuk mencuci piring. Runa yang mau membantunya dia larang karena kaki Runa yang terkilir. Pukul sudah menujukan pukul 2 siang. Satu jam lagi mereka ada kuliah, dan Hiruma beserta Mamori belum mandi dari tadi pagi gara-gara panik Runa menghilang. Mamori pun pamit ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

"Oi, Tunagan sialan! Sudah selesai mandi belum?", Teriak Hiruma dari ruang tamu.

"Sudah Hiruma-kun, sekarang giliranmu mandi. Runa-chan, nanti mandi sehabis tou-san ya?", Jawab Mamori dari kamar mandi. Di pun segera keluar dari kamar mandi dan menuju kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Hiruma segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang bisa dibilang—err mewah?, mengingat kamar apartemen Hiruma merupakan VIP.

Mamori segera membereskan barang-barang untuk kuliah dan latihan nanti. Saat selesai merapikan barang-barang tersebut tiba-tiba dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga! Runa-chan kan sakit, nanti dia dengan siapa dirumah kalau aku dan Hiruma-kun kuliah. Tidak mungkinkan aku mengajaknya", Gumam Mamori pada dirinya sendiri. Bertepatan dengan masuknya Hiruma kekamar sehabis mandi.

"Che! Kenapa kau bengong begitu tunagan sialan?", Tegurnya. Mamori yang mendengarnya langsung berbalik.

"A-ah…. Hiruma-kun. Tidak, aku hanya berfikir kalau kita kuliah Runa-chan mau kita apakan?", Ujar Mamori meminta pendapat Hiruma.

"Tinggal ajak dia saja kan", Jawab Hiruma enteng.

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Itu tidak lucu. Kaki Runa-chan kan masih sakit", Sebal Mamori yang melihat tingkah Hiruma yang kelewat santai.

"Tinggal titipkan saja dia pada si cebol sialan", Balas Hiruma lagi dengan santai. Belum smepat Mamori membalas ucapan Hiruma bel pintu apartemen Hiruma sudah berbunyi.

Ting….

Tong….

Ting…..

Tong….

Mamori segera menghampiri pintu tersebut dan membukanya. Ternyata Wakana dan Shin yang datang—untung Wakana yang mencet bel-nya Hiruma. Mamori langsung melemparkan senyum ah-syukur-kalian-datang pada Shin dan Wakana. Yang dipandangi hanya sweetdroped.

"Ah~ Wakana-chan, Shin-san. Kebetulan, apa kalian ada acara hari ini?", Tanya Mamori dengan ceria.

"Um… Tidak. Ada apa ya Mamo-chan?", Jawab Wakana sambil menayai Mamori balik.

"Err—ano, bisa tidak kalian menjaga Runa-chan hari ini. Hanya 2 jam saja. Soalnya aku dan Hirum-kun ada kuliah. Biasanya Runa-chan ikut tapi, karena kakinya sedang terkilir dan sedikit demam jadi tidak bisa ikut", Jelas Mamori.

"Runa?, siapa itu?", Tanya Wakana heran. Setahunya yang tinggal di apartemen itu hanya Mamori dan Hiruma. Runa jelas nama yang asing baginya. Mamori segera menggeser sedikit badanya sehingga Shin dan Wakana. Dapat melihat jelas seorang gadis kecil yang tengah meringkuk sambil meneguk coklat panas di sofa. Rambut yang basah dan bau sabun menguar pertanda kalau dia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Anak? Kami kurasa. Pokoknya aku minta tolong jaga dia", Jawab Mamori dengan cepat agar Wakana tidak itu menanyakan yang tidak-tidak. Walau sempat sweetdroped, akhirnya Shin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, sedangkan Wakana tersenyum lembut sambil memandang Runa.

"Kebetulan aku dan Shin-kun baru pulang kuliah. Kebetulan lewat jadi kamu mampir. Ah ini, ada hadiah kecil dari kami", Ujar Wakana sambil menyerahkan 2 box cream puff.

"Ah, tak usah repot-repot. Ayo masuk. Mau kubuatkan apa?", Balas Mamori sambil menerima kotak-kotak cream puff tersebut dengan sungkan. Shin dan Wakana pun masuk dalam apartemen yang bisa dibilang err—megah? Tersebut. Mamori kemudian berlalu ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum. Sementara Shin dan Wakana menghampiri Runa yang sibuk menonton film kartun. Runa yang menyadari kehadiran kedua orang tersebut segera menengok untuk melihat wajah mereka.

"Koniciwa…. Waka-baachan. Shin-jiisan. Yukino-chan tidak ikut?", Sapa Runa ceria pada Shin dan Wakana.

"Kau mengenal kami? Siapa itu Yukino?", Tanya Shin heran.

"Jelas~. Shin-jiisan kan teman tou-san. Bukannya Shin-jiisan dan Waka-baachan sering main kerumah sama Yukino-chan kan? Itu lho anak Waka-baachan dan Shin-jiisan", Jawab Runa ceria. Shin dan Wakana hanya saling berpandangan shock—plus Wakana yang blushing. Mamori pun datang sambil menyuguhkan 2 gelas coklat panas pada mereka.

"Ini. Hujan-hujan begini asiknya minum yang hangat-hangat", Ujar Mamori sambil meletakan 2 cangkir coklat tersebut di hadapan Shin dan Wakana. Wakana hanya tersenyum menerimanya.

Brak…..

Suara pintu ditendang kasar. Rupanya Hiruma baru saja selesai memakai bajunya. Dia melirik Shin dan Wakana dengan tatapan datar. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Kekekekeke….. Rupanya ada Monster sialan dan mantan Menejer putih sialan", Katanya sambil terkekeh. Wakana hanya tersenyum cangung sedangkan Shin hanya menyesap coklatnya tanpa sedikitpun memandang kea rah akuma tersebut—hanya melirik mungkin*Plak*-.

"Maaf ya merepotkan Mamo-chan", Ujar Wakana sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Ah, justru aku yang harusnya minta maaf sudah merepotkan kalian untuk menjaga Runa-chan. Tenang saja Runa-chan itu sedang sakit, jadi tidak terlalu aktif. Nanti kalau diaminta cream puff, itu di kulkas ada kotak warna hijau. Isinya cream puff mint kesukaannya Runa-chan. Terus kalau dia minta susu, berikan susu yang berkotak crem. Nanti kalau sudah jam 4 tolong minumkan obatnya. Sehabis itu dia akan tidur. Nah kalian boleh ambil apapun sesuka kalian", Jelas Mamori panjang lebar tentang cara menjaga Runa—kayak baby sister professional aja*ditimpuk sapu*-.

"Ok. Sudah jam setengah tiga tuh. Berangkat gih, nanti telat", Balas Wakana sambil mengangguk dan menyungingkan senyum kecilnya. Mamori tersenyum kemudian mendekati Runa yang asik dengan kartunnya.

"Runa-chan, Kaa-san pergi kuliah dulu ya. Baik-baik dengan Waka-baachan dan Shin-jiisan ya? Jagan nakal", Tutur Mamori pada Runa. Runa hanya mengangguk kemudian mencium lembut pipi Mamori.

"Iya! Hati-hati ya, Kaa-san, Tou-san", Balas Runa ceria. Mamori pun segera menarik Hiruma dan melesat menuju Saikyoudai dengan motor sport hitam milik Hiruma. Wakana duduk di sebelah Runa, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis kecil tersebut. Runa kemudian menatap balik Wakana sambil menyungingkan cengiran khasnya.

"Wakana, apa disini tidak ada makanan? Aku lapar", Tanya Shin datar sambil menatap Wakana.

"Umm…. Aku masakan omelette ya?", Tanya Wakana balik. Shin hanya mengangguk. Wakana segera menuju dapur dan membuka kulkas. Mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat omelette. Well Wakana sempat sweetdroped melihat isi kulkas tersebut yang kelewat komplit. Untuk membuat segala jenis makanan rasanya isi kulkas itu cukup. Dia pun segera memasak omelette untuk dirinya, Shin dan Runa.

"Ini dia omelette nya. Runa-chan mau?", Tawar Wakana. Runa menatap sekilas omelette tersebut. Bundaran oval dengan bintik-bintik hijau, merah dan kuning.

"Ome-let? Um… apa itu baa-chan?", Tanya Runa dengan gaya polosnya. Wakana hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

"Omelette. Telur dengan berbagai sayuran di dalamnya. Runa-chan mau coba?", Tanya Wakana lembut. Runa mengangguk kemudian mencomot sebagian kecil omelette tersebut.

"Hm…. Oishi. Seenak masakan Kaa-san", Puji Runa. Wakana hanya tersenyum simpul. Kemudian mengarahkan piringan tersebut pada Shin. Shin hanya mengambil seperempat omelette tersebut dan memakannya. Sehabis makan omelette tersebut Wakana segera menyuruh Runa untuk meminum obatnya. Runa pun menurut.

"Yuks! Rasanya tidak enak", Ujar Runa sehabis meminum obatnya.

"Dimana-mana obat itu tidak ada yang enak Runa-chan. Namanya juga obat", Tutur Wakana lembut. Runa hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian menguap lebar. Tanda efek samping obat tersebut mulai bereaksi.

"Baa-san, aku ngantuk~", Rengek Runa sambil menarik lengan kaos biru Wakana. Wakana hanya tersenyum, kemudian menarik Runa dalam pelukannya dan membawanya ke kamar. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Wakana keluar dengan wajah tersenyum cerah. Kemudian dia menghampiri Shin yang sedang menonton acara amefuto yang tayang di TV.

"Sudah tidur?", Tanya Shin datar. Wakana hanya mengangguk sambil melempar senyum.

"Kau akan jadi ibu yang baik. Aku rasa aku tak keberatan memiliki istri sepertimu", Ujar Shin tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum lembut. Wakana yang mendengarnya hanya menunduk sambil blushing berat. Kemudian Shin merangkul Wakana yang sukses membuat Wakana makin blushing. 2 jam pun berlalu begitu cepat bagi Shin dan Wakana. Tak terasa kini sudah pukul 5 sore. Berarti sebetar lagi Hiruma dan Mamori akan datang.

Ting….

Tong….

Benar saja, suara bel apartemen yang berbunyi menandakan adanya orang yang ingin masuk atau bertamau ke rumah tersebut. Wakana pun membukakan pintu. Dan tepat sasaran, Mamorilah yang tengah berdiri di sana dengan Hiruma menyeringai dibelakangnya.

"Aku pulang. Maaf merepotkan ya Wakana-chan. Apa Runa-chan nakal?", Tanya Mamori pada Runa.

"Tidak. Dia polos sekali. Dia sedang tidur di kamar", Jawab Wakana sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm…. Ini. Anggap saja itu hadiah karena sudah mau menjaga Runa-chan", Kata Mamori sambil menyerahkan sekotak sedang coklat. Wakana menerimanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia dan Shin mohon pamit pada Mamori dan Hiruma.

**At ShinWakana place….**

Dibawah rintikan hujan Shin berjalan sejajar dengan Wakana, kemudian mengenggam lembut tangannya. Wakana yang menyadarinya hanya memandang Shin sambil blushing.

"Aku rasa, mulai hari ini hubungan kita akan lebih dari teman", Ujar Shin tiba-tiba. Wakana hanya mengangguk senang sambil blushing berat. Dan aku rasa ini merupakan awal kehidupan baru mereka, dengan kehadiran Yukino Shin suatu saat nanti.

Jika waktu seminggu seperti yang dikatakan Clifford sudah habis akankah Runa pulang ke masanya?

Sbenarnya urusan apa yang dilakukan Hiruma dan Mamori di masa depan?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya.

Yuki : Kyaaaa~, Gimana sudah romantiskah ShinWakana-nya. Yah Yuki emang payah soal slight-slight-an. Jadi maafkan Yuki kalo kurang memuaskan. Yuki sendiri sudah berusaha untuk menyeimbangkan Romance, Humor dan Familynya. Jadi semoga Readers sekalian suka. Kemungkinan chapter selanjutnya atau chapter 5 adalah ending kisah ini. Jadi Yuki sangat berharap senpai dan readers sekalian ma uterus membaca fic Yuki ini. Mengingat 16 Mei nanti adalah anniversary-nya Yuki. Kemungkinan Yuki akanmeluncurkan Fic special saat itu. Yang pastinya banjir Pairing. Kalau begitu, Katsu-chan!

Katsuya : Ya~, Readers dan senpai sekalian. Terimakasih atas semua Review-nya. Tapi sekali lagi….

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	4. To Rescue Kaasan And Save Future

Yuki : Hai~mina. Yuki kembali*dilempar sandal ma Katsu*. Adaw! Katsu-chan!*bales ngelemparin botol aqua 4 liter*. Hah! Anak itu masih ngambek rupanya. Maaf ya readers. Computer Yuki dipidahin dan modemnya dicopot. Setelah 1 minggu baru balik. Padahal baru beli modem. Mana gak punya uang buat ke warnet apalagi Yuki agi da masalah serius ma Katsuya. Dia lagi ngambek gara-gara Yuki buat plot rate M dan Katsu mau liat n baca*tapi ngak tak kasi-_-"*. Ng… Ngomong-ngomong bener ya katanya Songfic itu dilarang?. Yuki liat di fandom Bleach waktu ini-lupa fic apa-. Katanya songfic dilarang. Bener ya? Yaudah sekarang Yuki mau bales Review tanpa Katsuya. Hiks…hiks…

Ini dia balasan reviewnya :

**Shiroyue** : Ea, Runa anaknya Hirumamo. Kalau pertanyaan Shiro-san yang lain, Yuki sarankan baca Fic ini sampai habis. Baru kejawab pertanyaan Shiro-san. Salam kenal juga.

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Maaf ya, An-san. Yuki buru-buru waktu ini. Ada urusan*digapok*. Hehehehe…. Suka dengan ShiWaka-nya? Apa An-san juga suka pair lain? Soalnya pair bergelumut di sini.

**Levina-rukaruka** : Hehehehe…. Iya, tadinya Yuki mau bikin Mamori yang panik karena Runa sakit. Tapi kayaknya udah biasa. Makanya You-nii yang tak buat panik*Dibasoka*.

** Dreamer** : Ngak ngerti ya Cat-san? Hehehehe…. Lebih baik baca chapter yang ini. Pasti ngerti deh. Soalnya bakal terkuak kenapa Clifford ngasi jam tersebut. Makasi ya udah mau review.

**Kazumi Sii Ankatsu** : Sama-sama. Yuki kepingin menyatukan semua pair disini. Maaf Kazu-chan. Bukan beberapa lagi typonya. Banyak banget! Sayangnya Yuki ngak liat. Maaf ya. Udah Yuki edit kok. Supaya lebih sempurna. Ya tadinya mau bikin rate M. abisnya Katsuya ngambek sih. Terpaksa diundur dulu. RuiMegu ma MarcoHimu juga ada nanti. Tapi kisahnya mereka lebih dulu nikah disini. Ok! Thanks dah Review.

**Iin Cka You-nii** : Makasih ya udah mau repot-repot review fic Yuki. Ni sudah updeth.

**Resty-kHa** : hohohoho… ngak papa. Salam kenal juga. Hahahaha…. Ya Iin-chan boleh pinjem jempol saya.

**L-The-MyStEriOuS** : Ngak papa kok L-kun*aura sok SKSD*. Ya makasih mau repot-repot review fic ini. Ini Yuki udak updeth.

**Laugh** : Maaf soal A/N ditengah itu. Tujuan saya menyisipkannya hanya untuk menambah kesan humor saja. Bila menganggu mohon dimaafkan. Maklum saya baru 1 tahun di sini (genap tanggal 16 May). Klo msalah gaya penulisan saya, itu memang bawaan. Kayaknya itu bakal sulit ke ubah. Tapi Yuki akan coba untuk perbaiki -_-". Kalo masalah panggilan Mamori ke Hiruma, memang saya sengaja masih membiarkan Mamori memanggilnya dengan nama marganya. Nanti kalau mereka sudah nikah baru saya buat Mamori manggil Hiruma dengan nama kecilnya. Selain itu Mamori hanya manggil Hiruma pake nama kecil Cuma disaat tertentu saja. Contohnya waktu Hiruma tidur 1 ranjang dengan Mamori. Tenang aja Yuki ngak anggap ini flame kok. Justru sangat bermanfaat. Tapi Yuki minta tolong jangan terlalu berharap lebih dengan cara penulisan Yuki. Karena itu udah kebiasaan. Salam kenal juga.

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo Slight SenaSuzu**

**Genre : Romace and Family, now with few action**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning : sorry for bad write or something wrong here. I hope you all can give me review for make this Fic perfect.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**Live! A Future With You**

**Chapter 4 : To Rescue Kaa-san and Save The Future**

**Deimon, 03-05-2015. 09.00**

Hari ini seluruh anggota Saikyoudai sedang melakukan ritual latihan pagi mereka. Merka baru saja habis selesai melakukan Bench Press. Dan kini tengah beristirahat. Karin dan Mamori tengah sibuk membagikan minuman sport drink pada para anggota Saikyoudai yang tengah tepar di ruang club Saikyoudai.

3 hari sudah berlalu sejak insiden 'Runa lompat dari lantai 5' tersebut. Kaki Runa yang awalnya terkilir kini sudah membaik. Ups—bukan hanya membaik, tapi sangat-sangat baik. Buktinya dia asik main kejar-kejaran dengan Akaba di ruang klub Saikyoudai. Ya Runa membawa kabur Isabela tercintanya Akaba. Dan Akaba mengejarnya sambil teriak-teriak Gaje.

"Ya~. Aka-jiisan, ayo tangkap aku", Teriak Runa ceria sambil mengenjreng Isabela—gitar tercinta Akaba.

"Fuu…. Hei, jangan menggenjrengnya sembarangan. Itu bisa ikut merusak ritmeku", Balas Akaba gak jelas. Runa malah nyengir dan terus berlari. Anggota yang lain malah sweetdroped dengan pemandangan tersebut. Karin yang asik melihat tontonan tersebut hanya melempar senyum lembut. Tapi karena kurang hati-hati Karin terpeleset handuk basah yang diletakan sembarangan oleh kurang ajar yang ngak punya kerjaan—Agon tuh. Dan menyebabkan Karin kehilangan keseimabangan dan 'nyaris' menyentuh lantai.

"Kyaaaa!", Seru Karin saat merasa dirinya dipaksa gravitasi untuk menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang dingin dan keras. Dan pasti rasanya akan sakit bila membentur lanatai keramik tersebut.

"Hup", Ujar seseorang yang sukses menyangga jatuhnya Karin ke lantai dingin nan keras tersebut. Karin yang tadi mengira akan menrasakan sakit yang 'Wow' saat menghantam lantai tersebut kini memandang bingung pada keadaan sekitar. Oke sekarang otaknya tengah meloading analisa keadaan. Dia-tengah-ditopang-oleh-Yamato-Takeru-dan-jarak-antara-wajah-mereka-tinggal-2-cm-lagi-kyaaaa. Loading complete….

"E-Eh?", Responya dengan cepat sambil menahan blushing.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Karin-chan?", Tanya Yamato sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut khasnya.

"Ti-tidak. Terimakasih Yamato-kun?", Ucap Karin sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi tersebut. Kini muka Karin sudah seperti kepiting yang matang direbus.

"Ciiieeeeeee~"

"Cikicyew~"

"Pritikyu~"

"Cisuit~"

Berbagai sorakan dengan berbagai jenis bahasa(?) menggema di ruang klub. Dan sukses membuat muka Karin makin memerah. Tapi sebaliknya Yamato malah melempar senyuman khasnya sekali lagi.

"Ehm… Aku lupa bawa manisan lemon. Aku beli Ginger Snap saja ya? Ada yang mau nitip?", Tanya Mamori pada seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizard.

"Aku mau Short cake cheese", Jawab Kotaro.

"Aku nitip beli Roll velly coklat", Kata Yamato

"Aku Sprit dan Coke Cake", Ucap Agon

"Aku milk shake blueberry", Ujar Taka

"Aku Mocacino Float", Timpal Karin

"Aku…. Roll weather cake saja", Balas Julie

"Ada lagi?", Tanya Mamori sambil mencatat pesanan anggota yang lain. Mereka hanya menggeleng kemudian kembali menggoda Karin yang lagi blushing-blushingnya. Mamori pun segera berangkat menuju Sonson. Setelah membeli Ginger Snap dan titipan dari teman-temannya serta bebera permen mint less sugar kesukaan Hiruma. Mamori segera kembali ke Saikyoudai.

**At Another Place in future…..**

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Tap…

Hari ini hujan deras mengguyur Tokyo. Derap langkah kaki beberapa orang pria menggema di sebuah gang sempit di sebuah perbatasan Tokyo. Terlihat mereka sedang mengejar seorang pria lain yang berbadan agak besar dan memakai pakaian penjara. Pria itu tampak sangat cekatan menghindari beberapa plang besi di depannya.

"Sudara Carl! Berhenti sekarang atau kami tembak!", Ancam salah seorang yang mengejar pria tadi. Tapi yang dipanggil malah menyeringai dan terus berlari. Sampai mereka tiba di sebuah gang lainnya yang dibatasi pagar besi.

"Kejar dia! Jangan sampai lolos!", Perintah seorang pemuda lainnya. Pemuda yang lain hanya mengangguk kemudian segera berpancar untuk mencarinya. 4 jam telah berlalu. Laki-laki yang dipanggil Carl tadi tak Nampak lagi. Orang-orang yang tadi mencarinya segera berkumpul kembali.

"Lapor pak! Dia menghilang! Aku rasa dia sudah berhasil nemembus lorong waktu tersebut", Ucap salah seorang pemuda yang berbadan paling kecil diantara mereka ber 5.

"Tch! Hiruma-sama tidak akan senang mendengar kabar ini. Sudah! Ayo kembali ke markas!", Perintah pemuda yang kelihatannya pangkatnya yang paling tinggi antara pemuda-pemuda tadi. Mereka pun segera menuju mansion tempat tinggal keluarga Hiruma.

Brak!

"Dasar orang-orang sialan tak berguna! Menangkap tikus got sialan saja kalian tidak bisa!", Bentak sesosok pemuda jangkung berambut spike pirang pada pemuda-pemuda tadi. Mereka hanya menunduk dalam takut mendengar kemarahan si Akuma.

"Sudah lah You-kun…. Kalian semua boleh pulang", Ucap seorang gadis berambut auburn-yang panjangnya melewati pundak- dengan lembut. Safirnya membuat semua pemuda tersebut merasa teduh. Ia berusaha menyelamatkan pemuda-pemuda tersebut dari amukan suaminya. Sedangkan pemuda-pemuda tadi hanya mengangguk dan ankat kaki dari mansion megah tersebut.

"…. Ini salahku….", Lirih Mamori setelah ruangan itu sepi. Hanya ada dirinya dan Hiruma. Berdua di mansion yang sangat luas tersebut. Padahal biasanya ada seorang gadis kecil periang yang akan meramaikan suasana rumah tersebut. Hiruma yang mendengar lirihan Mamori berbalik dan memandangnya dingin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak percaya dengan tua bangka sialan itu", Desis Hiruma tajam. Mamori hanya menunduk. Perlahan buliran-buliran bening meluncur dari Kristal safirnya dan menyusururi pipi mulusnya.

"Kalau saja…. Aku tidak menitipkan Runa-chan ke masa lalu…. Mereka tidak akan terseret dalam masalah ini", Lirihnya lagi. Lututnya serasa lemas. Dan… blank! Semua gelap. Mamori jatuh pinsan di ruang tamu megah tersebut.

"Istri sialan!", Seru Hiruma begitu mengetahui istrinya pinsan. Dia segera membawanya ke kamar dan membaringkannya.

"…. Apa…. Aku terlalu berlebihan padamu…. Mamori", Lirih Hiruma sambil menggenggam tangan Mamori yang agak dingin. Dia tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Mamori. Ini kesalahan professor itu. Ya, si brengsek Carl Antonio. Ilmuan hebat. Tapi sayangnya kehebatannya digunakan untuk hal yang salah. Awalnya Carl berniat menggunakan jam waktu tersebut untuk membantu Hiruma dan Mamori untuk bebas berbulan madu tanpa gangguan dari anak mereka. Tapi ternyata itu hanya kedok belaka. Carl ingin membuang Runa ke masa lalu. Lalu menghancurkan Hiruma's Corp. Tapi sayangnya rencana tersebut tercium oleh Yamato Takeru, menejer di perusahaan tersebut. Walaupun Yamato terkena luka tembak di dada, tapi dia selamat dan Carl berhasil ditangkap. Tapi sialnya baru saja ada berita Carl berhasil kabur dari penjara dan mengambil mesin waktu tersebut. Dan tentu saja tujuannya Cuma 1. Kembali ke masa lalu dan membunuh Hiruma Youichi*karena Hiruma yang sekarang akan sulit dibunuh*. Sehingga tidak ada yang namanya Hiruma's Corp dalam sejarah. Dan kini Hiruma menyesali perkataanya yang kelewat kasar tersebut. Seharusnya dia mencemaskan istrinya yang nanti akan kesepian ketika ia menghilang dari dunia ini.

**Back to Deimon 2015….**

Runa yang masih dikejar Akaba segera lari ke luar lapangan. Nafasnya dia buat seteratur mungkin meski sudah kelelahan. Seorang pria berbaju mirip wasit menarik perhatiannya. 'Rasanya aku mengenalnya?' batin Runa. Dia pun segera menghampiri pria tersebut.

"Paman? Sedang apa disini?", Tanya Runa pada pria misterius tersebut. Si pria kemudian berbalik. Kemudian dia menyeringai saat mengetahui yang dicarinya ada di depannya sekarang.

"Hmph!", Seru Runa saat si pria misterius membekap mulutnya dan menyeretnya pergi. Runa terus saja berusaha berotak dari bekapan si pria tersebut. Runa mengigit tangan si pria misterius tersebut sampai mengucurkan darah. Tapi si pria tetap cuek walau wajahnya sedikit mengenyrit tanda sakit dia kemudian membungkuk dan menyelipkan sepucuk surat yang sudah ternodai darahnya pada gitar tersebut. Akaba yang baru keluar dari ruang club hanya melihat Isabela diseret di samping pagar. Akaba mengenyrit. Kemudian segera berlari melihat Isabelanya dan Runa. Mata Akaba terbelalak begitu melihat apa yang ada di depannya. Hanya Isabela yang sedikit tergores dan bekas darah yang bercucuran juga surat yang menyepil di senar-senar gitarnya. Karena panik Akaba segera berlari menuju ruamg club.

Brak….

"Hiruma!, Runa…. Dia menghilang! Hanya ada bercak darah diluar dan sepucuk surat!", Serunya sambil menyerahkan surat yang lusuh dengan bercak darah yang masih menempel di amplopnya.. Hiruma hanya mengernyit. Sedangkan yang lainnya menampilkan wajah panik mereka—minus Agon.

"Apa maksudmu Mata merah sialan?", Ketus Hiruma.

"Runa menghilang!", Ujar Akaba sambil menunjukan sepucuk surat bebercak darah di depan wajah Hiruma. Hiruma segera mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_**Hiruma Youichi, senang aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku menangkap putrimu. Untunglah istrimu terlalu mudah percaya padaku, jadi aku bisa mengirim anak kalian ke masa lalu. Jika masih ingin mendengarnya bicara dan tertawa, serahkan dirimu ke sebuah gedung tua di pinggiran Tokyo.**_

Mata hiruma terbelalak kaget. Hiruma segera memasukan laptopnya dan mengambil AK-47 kesayangannya. Kemudian dia segera melesat keluar. Anggota Saikyoudai yang lain hanya cengo—minus Agon. Kemudian dia menaiki motor sport hitamnya menuju sebuah bangunan apartemen di pusat kota. Hiruma berlari sepanjang lobi di apartemen tersebut. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan nomor-nomor yang tertera di pintu masing-masing apartemen tersebut. Sampai ia tiba di pintu yang ingin ia tuju.

Brak….

Dia menendang kasar pintu tersebut hingga menjeblak terbuka. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sedang merajut di sofa tersentak melihat kehadiran pemuda tersebut.

"Dimana dua orang bodoh itu?", Desis Hiruma tajam pada wanita tersebut.

"M-maksudmu Cliff-kun dan Rei-kun? Mereka sedang keluar, katanya mau ke Sonson untuk beli peralatan untuk bayiku yang akan lahir", Ungkap wanita tersebut—Maruko Himuro atau lebih tepat dipanggil Marco Himuro. Mendengar itu Hiruma segera berbalik dan kembali berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu.

"Kenapa firasatku tidak enak ya?", Lirih Maruko sambil mengelus perutnya yang agak buncit. Kemudian memandang lirih ke arah jendela. Sementara itu di depan Sonson, Mamori tengah menbawa 3 kantong belajaan yang berukuran sedang. Sesekali gadis itu bersenandung kecil.

"Anezaki-san!", Sapa seorang lelaki betubuh kekar dan ada sebuah poni tipis yang menggantung di wajah tampannya. Disebelahnya ada lagi seorang pemuda yang berambut pirang jabrik dengan hidung yang mancung.

"Ah! Marco-san, Cliff-kun!", Balas Mamori pada ke 2 pria tersebut. Mamori segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kapan kau datang Cliff-kun?", Tanya Mamori pada Clifford.

"Bersama dengan Hiruma waktu ini. Apa dia tidak memberi tahumu?", Tanya Clifford balik. Mamori hanya menggeleng.

"Ah! Anezaki-san, itu berat kan? Sini biar aku yang bawakan", Tawar Marco. Mamori hanya menyerahkan plastik tersebut dengan sungkan. Tiba-tiba mereka melihat ada seorang pemuda pirang jabrik dengan arsitektur serba runcing berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah! Hiruma-kun tadi—", Ucapan Mamori yang tadinya hendak menyapa Hiruma—pemuda jabrik yang lari tersebut. Dipotong oleh Hiruma.

"Apa? Benda sialan apa yang kau berikan padaku?", Tanya Hiruma tajam pada Clifford. Mamori dan Marco yang merasakan adanya aura tidak enak hanya bisa menelan ludah. Mamori yang merasa aura kedua pria yang 'sekilas serupa' tersebut makin tidak enak langsung memecah suasana tersebut.

"L-lebih baik, kita bicarakan di ruang club Saikyoudai saja", Ajak Mamori. Mereka pun menurut dan segera pergi menuju Universitas Saikyoudai. Sesampainya di ruang klub tersebut Hiruma, Clifford, Marco dan Mamori segera menuju ruangan rapat strategi. Hal itu menyebabkan seluruh anggota Saikyoudai Wizard terbengong-bengong. Sementara itu di ruang rapat strategi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?", Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma.

"Anak sialan itu diculik orang. Aku rasa itu ada hubungannya dengan benda sialan yang diberikan oleh si hidung mancung sialan ini", Jawab Hiruma dingin. Clifford hanya menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya sedikit tertunduk.

"Hah, Kau benar. Benda itu diberikan oleh professor Carl yang datang dari masa depan. Dia bilang untuk memberikan benda itu padamu dan kau akan merasakan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depanmu. Dan baru saja aku mendapat kabar darimasa depan lewat TJP* kalau Carl ingin membunuh mu dan menghancurkan Hiruma's Corp. memang dia berhasil tertangkap, tapi dia lolos dan kabarnya sekarang ada di jaman ini", Tutur Clifford dengan nada menyesal.

"Tch! Jangan bilang kalau professor sialan itu yang menculik anak sialan itu?", Ketus Hiruma tajam.

"Hah…. Sayangnya itu memang benar. Aku rasa dia yang menculik Runa", Jawab Clifford pasrah. Hiruma hanya berdecak kesal dan segera bergegas keluar dari ruang club.

"Kau mau ke mana Hiruma?", Tanya Yamato.

"Tentu saja menyelamatkan anak sialan tersebut. Aku mau minta bantuan si lidah panjang sialan", Jawab Hiruma datar sambil keluar dari ruang club Saikyoudai. Mamori dan Yamato mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka ber-3 ahkirnya sampai di sebuah gang sempit. Kemudian terus berjalan lagi sampai tiba di sebuah gedung yang cukup tua.

Ting….

Tong….

Hiruma memencet bel tersebut. Keudian seorang wanita dengan rambut caramel keluar dari pintu tersebut. Megu Tsuyumine, oh bukan yang lebih spesifiknya lagi Megu Habashira. Wanita itu memandang aneh pada Hiruma, tidak biasanya setan tersebut mengunjungi rumahnya.

"Ada perlu apa? Hiruma", Tanyanya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan penting untuk si lidah panjang sialan", Jawab Hiruma. Megu hanya mengangguk kemudian memanggil Rui, suaminya.

"Ada apa Hiruma?", Tanya Rui setelah bertemu dengan Hiruma.

"Aku membutuhkan kau untuk mengedarai helicopter sialan menuju suatu tempat sialan", Jawab Hiruma datar.

"Sebaiknya kita susun rencana", Usul Yamato. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah yang terbilang cukup tua tersebut.

"Begini rencananya, aku dan tunangan sialan akan masuk lewat pintu depan. Kau dan si rambut liar sialan harus mengendarai helicopter di lantai 3 gedung tersebut. Jika terjadi apa-apa tugas kalian adalah menyelamatkan tunangan sialan dan anak sialan tersebut", Perintah Hiruma. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, kemudian bersiap-siap. Hiruma menyelipkan 2 buah handgun untuk berjaga-jaga di balik ikat pinggangnya. Sedangkan Yamato berbekal sebilah pisau yang cukup tajam untuk jaga-jaga. Rui menghampiri Megu yang sejak tadi duduk termenung. Pandangan matanya menatap datar pada jendela didepannya.

"Jangan kawathir. Aku akan baik-baik saja", Ucap Rui sambil mengelus kepala Megu dengan lembut seolah tahu apa yang sedang istrinya itu pikirkan.

"Berjanjilah kau pulang dengan selamat. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu bila anak kita nanti tumbuh tanpa ayah", Lirih Megu sambil memeluk Rui dengan erat.

"Iya, aku berjanji", Balas Rui sambil mencium puncak kepala Megu. Dan segera pergi menyusul yang lainya yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Pulanglah. Dengan selamat", Gumam Megu sambil memandang punggung Rui yang menjauh. Tak terasa beberapa bulir air bening mengalir lewat pipi mulusnya. Sekarang, dia hanya bisa berdoa demi keselamatan suaminya tercinta. Ke 4 orang tersebut menuju apartemen Hiruma untuk mengambil helicopter yang berada di atap gedung apartemen tesebut. Mereka pun segera menuju gedung tua yang berada di pinggiran Tokyo. Setelah sampai Hiruma dan Mamori turun dari helicopter tersebut. Sedangkan Rui dan Yamato mengawasi lewat jendela besar tanpa kaca di lantai 3 tersebut. Mamori memeluk erat lengan Hiruma. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong gelap yang terlihat tidak terawat. Sampai mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana ada seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan berambut putih tengah berdiri memunggungi mereka. Dan Runa sedang terikat di belakangnya dengan mulut di ikat dengan sebuah kain sambil meronta. Lelaki itu menoleh dan menujukan ruby yang bersinar kelam di matanya. Dia menyeringai sebentar.

"Yoichi, senang bisa melihatmu. Mungkin kalau aku langsung membunuhmu saat ini, akan lebih cepat untuk menghancurkan Hiruma's Corp", Kata Carl sambil menyeringai. Mamori mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan kiri Hiruma. Hiruma mengusap tangan Mamori yang memeluk lengannya lembut, kemudian melepaskan peganggan Mamori. Dia memeluk lembut Mamori dan menatap matanya lekat-lekat.

"Dengar, tunagan sialan. Dia hanya menginginkankku. Jadi kau tak perlu ikut campur, pergilah!", Seru Hiruma sambil mengecup bibir Mamori. Ciuman yang kasar. Seakan menandakan itu adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan diberikan oleh Hiruma padanya. Tak terasa air mata Mamori menetes. Ikut pasrah menerima takdir yang begitu sulit untuk memilih jalan keluarnya.

"Hey, hey. Aku hanya ingin Youichi datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan dirinya. Bukan melihat kalian bercumbu, Bodoh!", Bentak Carl sambil sweetdroped.

"Hei! Lidah panjang sialan bawa tunagan sialan pergi!", Perintah Hiruma pada Rui yang tengah mengendarai Helikopter di jendela belakannya. Dengan cekatan Rui segera melempar tali dan membelit pinggang Mamori lalu menariknya.

"HIRUMA-KUN!",Seru Mamori saat kakinya tidak lagi berpijak di tanah. Beriringan dengan helicopter yang dibawa oleh Habashira Rui pergi dari sisi gedung tersebut. Hiruma hanya menyeringai sedih. Kemudian menatap Carl yang sedang duduk di depan Runa yang sedang diikat dengan tajam.

"Apa mau? Eh!", Bentak Hiruma pada Carl. Carl hanya menyeringai iblis.

"Keh! Mudah saja. Menyerahlah padaku dan berikan chip konsonen milik Yuuya. Maka nyawamu aku ampuni", Balas Carl santai. Hiruma mengeratkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa kau memerlukan benda sialan itu?", Ketus Hiruma tajam.

"Mudah saja. Chip itu bisa melengkapi mesin yang aku buat. Mesin yang bisa membekukan dunia hanya dengan satu tombol kecil", Jawab Carl datar sambil menunjukan sebuah box besi dengan tombol merah kecil di tengahnya..

"Lebih baik aku mati….", Balas Hiruma sambil menunjukan sebuah flashdisk dengan gantungan hati berpermata hijau yang ternyata chip tersebut. Carl mendengus dan menyiapkan revolvernya. Hiruma menarik handgunnya yang ia sembunyikan di balik pinggangnya.

"Cih! Sudah kuduga kau membawa benda sialan tersebut", Sungut Hiruma saat melihat revolver yang sedang dipegang oleh Carl. Aksi baku tembak pun segera berlangsung. Dor-dor…. Carl dan Hiruma bertukar timah panas. Hiruma berusaha agar tembakan tidak ada yang meleset mengenai Runa. Runa yang ada dibelakang mereka hanya bisa menutup mata sambil menangis. Dia benci suara senjata seperti ini. Ini bukan sejata yang sering dimainkan ayahnya. Ini bukan senjata yang sering ditunjukan ayahnya. Baginya ini adalah suara senjata iblis.

Mamori termanggu sampai ia ditarik untuk memasuki badan helicopter. Tatapan matanya kini menatap kosong pada Rui dan Yamato. Yang ditatap hanya geleng-geleng pasrah. Buliran-buliran bening mulai meluncur lewat pipi mulusnya. Mengalir dari kristal safir indahnya.

"….Kenapa…. kau lakukan ini…. Youichi….", Lirihnya. Yamato memegang bahunya. Rui kembali fokus mengendarai helicopter tersebut berusaha meninggalkan bangunan tua tersebut. Mamori tiba-tiba bangkit dan menerjang kemudi Rui. Sesaat helicopter tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan akibat ulah Mamori.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi mulus Mamori. Ya, Yamato menamparnya. Dia segera menarik Mamori dan memeluknya. Berusaha memahami perasaan gadis teresebut. Ia berusaha menilik tiap sudut hatinya. Tapi yang didapat hanya satu 'Hiruma Youichi'. Hanya itu yang memenuhi hati sang gadis auburn.

"Tenang lah Anezaki!", Ucapnya sambil menatap mata Mamori lekat-lekat. Yang ia dapati hanyalah tatapan kosong dengan cucuran air mata.

"Aku tahu kamu sedih karena harus meninggalkan Hiruma di dalam. Tapi kami mengerti perasaanmu! Dia juga teman kami. Anggota Saikyoudai Wizard!", Ucap Yamato bijak. Perlahan Kristal safir itu kembali menampakan cahayannya. Yamato tersenyum kemudian memeluk gadis tersebut sekali lagi. Berusaha membagi beban sang gadis padanya. Untuk gadis seperti Mamori, mungkin terlalu sulit untuk menanggung beban yang terasa begitu berat.

Brreeett….

"….Maaf Yamato-kun….", Lirih Mamori sambil mendorong tubuh Yamato kuat-kuat sebelum melompat ke luar Helicopter dengan seutas tali menggantung dipinggangnya. Tali yang tadi digunakan untuk menariknya naik ke helicopter tersebut. Yamato tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Mamori. Dengan segera dia berusaha menarik kembali tali tersebut. Tapi nihil, Mamori sudah memotongnya dengan pisau yang entah sejak kapan dia bawa. Meloncat 2 meter di atas atap gedung tua tersebut. Ped… tumit Mamori berdenyut saki akibat tindakannya barusan, terkilir sepertinya. Tapi Mamori tidak mengidahkannya. Dia terus saja berlari. Menghindari Yamato dan Rui yang ingin mengamankannya. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah, menemui Hiruma.

"Ck! Dia nekat sekali! Rui turun!", Perintah Yamato. Rui segera mengarahkan helicopter tersebut untuk mendarat. Kini Mamori telah turun ke lantai 3 gedung tersebut. Hatinya was-was dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Pintu besar berwarna coklat mulai menampakan dirinya di sudut lobi. Mamori tersenyum.

Dor… Dar… Dor…

"AKH"

Dheg!

Suara itu, itu suara Hiruma yang tengah mengerang kesakitan. Tangan Mamori yang ingin menarik gagang pintu tersebut gemetar. Kau dengar apa itu? Ya suara senjata api. Hati Mamori makin gelisah. Firasat buruk menghantuinya. Dengan segera rasa takut itu mengilang. Tergantikan oleh keyakinan cinta, dia menarik pintu tersebut dan mendapati Hiruma yang tersungkur di tanah sabil memegang bahunya yang berdarah. Carl tengah siap-siap menembak Hiruma dengan revolver di tangannya. Mamori tersentak. Tanpa diperintah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Berlari menyongsong Hiruma yang tengah tergeletak tak berdaya sambil menahan sakit.

"….Selamat Tinggal Hiruma Youichi….."

"Jadi…. Sampai disini ya?... kekekeke… selamat tinggal tunangan sialan…."

"Yoichi-kun!"

Dor…

Jleb

"Akh!", Erang Mamori saat meraakan benda asing panas menembus dada kanannya. Hiruma dan Carl sama-sama terbelalak dan tersentak. Bruk… tubuh Mamori jatuh tepat di pangkuan Hiruma dengan bersimbah darah. Hiruma segera bangkit dan memeluk tubuh tersebut.

"Hei! Tunangan sialan, bangun! Jangan bercanda!", Teriak Hiruma sambil mengoyang-goyangkan pundak Mamori kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Dasar Gadis bodoh", Ucap Carl datar. Tiba-tiba aura hitam menyelimuti Hiruma. Carl yang merasakan aura hitam tersebut melebihi yang pernah ia rasakan tersentak kaget dan segera melangkah mundur. Kilat-kilat kebencian menyelimuti kristal emerlandnnya. Sambil memeluk Mamori dia mengarahkan handgunnya pada Carl.

Dor!

Dengan sukses peluru timah panas tersebut menembus dada kiri Carl. Mengantar si professor menuju alam baka. Runa memejamkam matanya kuat-kuat. Tak mau menyaksikan tontonan yang sangat tidak pantas untuk anak-anak seusianya. Hiruma kembali menatap wajah Mamori. Tak terasa air hangat mulai mengalir dari kristal emerlandnya. Air yang seharusnya terkunci disana selamanya. Dan terakhir Hiruma menangis adalah saat ibunya meninggal. Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir tersebut. Dingin, tapi masih ada tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya. Yamato dan Rui yang baru saja sampai tersentak melihat pemandagan di depannya. Seorang setan yang tengah memeluk seorang malaikat yang bersimbah darah sambil menangis. Rui segera berlari menghampiri Runa dan melepaskan ikatan Runa. Setelah berhasil terlepas, Runa segera berlari memeluk tubuh Mamori yang kian mendingin.

"Maaf Hiruma…. Kami tidak bisa menjagannya", Sesal Rui.

"Tidak. Aku lah yang sudah gagal untuk melindunginya hingga seperti ini", Balas Hiruma lirih.

"Hei! Masih ada kemungkina dia selamat! Cepat bawa ke rumah sakit!", Perintah Yamato. Hiruma yang mendengar itu langsung tersentak. Hal bodoh apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Menangis dan meratap. Sungguh tidak berguna sekali. Ini bukanlah dirinya. Segera Hiruma mengangkat Mamori dan menggendongnya. Si setan mulai berlari ke rumah sakit terdekat. Walaupun ia tahu ia tidak meiliki kecepatan kaki seperti Eyeshield 21. Meski rasa perih luar biasa menghantam bahunya. Ia tetap tidak peduli. Hanya satu yang dia pikirkan sekarang. Keselamatan sang malaikat yang ada dalam gendongannya. Runa yamg digendong Yamato menyusul mereka dari belakang. Hati gadis kecil tersebut masih was-was dengan keadaan sang okaa-san tercinta. Rumah sakit Koyuki mulai terlihat. Hiruma segera menyeruak masuk dan berteriak mencari dokter.

"Oi! Dokter sialan! Cepat tanganni ini!", Teriak Hiruma dengan wajah kawathir bercampur kesal. Dokter-dokter disana segera menghampiri Mamori dan membawanya ke UGD. Sedangkan sang resepsionis yang ternyata bekas Resepsionis di rumah sakit Nanaki gemetar melihat cowok yang pernah mengancamnya dulu ada lagi disini.

Runa segera turun dari gendongan Yamato segera berlari menhampiri Hiruma dan memeluknya. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mencengkram erat kaos hitam yang dikenakan Hiruma. Berdarah! Runa segera memanggil dokter lain untuk mengobati luka Hiruma. Yamato segera menelpon seluruh anggota Saikyouda, ibu Mamori, Suzuna, Sena dan semua alumi DDB. Sementata Clifford dan Rui menangani jenazah Carl. Hiruma yang baru saja selesai dirawat segera memaksa bangun dan ikut menunggu di ruang tunggu UGD.

"Tuan! Luka anda belum sembuh seutuhnya!", Seru seorang suster yang mengejar Hiruma. Tapi Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya. Dia terus saja berjalan menuju ruang tunggu UGD. Saat tiba di sana dia langsung dipeluk oleh Mami Anezaki, calon Ibu mertuannya. Dan seluruh orang disana menatap Hiruma dengan tatapan prihatin. Kemudian seorang dokter keluar dari ruang rawat Mamori sambil membawa hasil pengobatan Mamori.

"Nona Anezaki berhasil keluar dari saat kritis. Peluru yang bersarang di dada kanannya sudah berhasil diangkat. Tapi beliau kehilangan banyak darah. Sehingga sekarang mengalami koma. Saya harap anda-anda sekalian dapat menunggu Nona Anezaki sadar. Nah kalau begitu. Saya permisi dulu. Kalian boleh melihat keadaanya di dalam", Ucap sang dokter. Semua manusia yang ada di sana segera menerjang masuk ke kamar rawat Mamori. Sesampainya di dalam, Hiruma mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah ranjang Mamori sambil memangku Runa. Tangan kecil Runa mengengam tangan Mamori dengan lembut. Yang ada di sana hanya menatapnya iba.

"Kaa-san, Kaa-san denger Runa kan? Bangun dong. Katanya kita bakal jalan-jalan lagi ke taman bermain yang waktu ini. Bangun kaa-san, Tou-san dan aku menghawatirkan Kaa-san. Obaa-san juga. Teman-teman Kaa-san juga. Bangun", Lirih Runa sambil mengelus lembut tangan Mamori. Hiruma mendekatinya dan memeluknya. Runa menangis di bahu Hiruma.

"Bangunlah. Semua menghawatirkanmu tunagan sialan. Kalau kau tidur terus, bagaimana kau mau menyandang marga 'Hiruma' suatu saat nanti", Bisik Hiruma di telinga Mamori.

Tin…

Tin…

Zing….

Semua mata terbelalak dengan suara tersebut. Suara pendeteksi jantung yang berhenti. Menandakan tubuh yang sedang dipasangi alat tersebut telah tidu selamanya.

"Kaa-san!"

"Tunagan sialan!"

"Mamo-chan!"

"Mamo-nee!"

"Mamori-neechan!"

"ANEZAKI!"

Begitulah teriakan yang menggema di ruangan tersebut. Sang dokter segera menghampiri tubuh Mamori yang mulai mendingin. Sang dokter hanya bisa menggeleng lemah. Perlahan, isak tangis mulai menggema di ruangan tersebut. Runa mendekati tubuh sang ibu sambil tersenyum kecut.

"….Kaa-san….", Lirihnya sambil mengecup kening Mamori lembut. Air mata gadis berambut auburn yang mirip seperti ibunya itu tumpah dari kristal emerland seperti milik sang ayah. Tiba-tiba tubuh Runa memudar. Runa menatap Hiruma yang juga sedang terbelalak melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di hadapannya.

"Runa-chan!", Seru semua yang ada di sana. Runa memandang lembut ke arah Hiruma. Tangan kecilnya memegang lembut pipi Hiruma.

"Aku tahu, sebenarnya ini di masa lalukan? Tadi paman yang menculikku sudah memberitahuku apa yang terjadi. Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san dari masa lalu. Tapi, kalau Kaa-san sudah tidak ada…. Otomatis aku juga akan lenyap dari dunia ini. Aku sayang Tou-san…. Selamat tingal…. Hmp", Ucap Runa sambil tersenyum.

Cup!

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi Hiruma.

Whush….

Sosok Runa hilang seutuhnya dari pandagan mereka semua. Hiruma hanya terpaku menyaksikan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Air mata terkutuk itu kembali membasahi pipi Hiruma sekali lagi. Dia memeluk tubuh Mamori seklai lagi.

"Argh!", Erangnya, Hiruma meraung di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian kembali terisak sambil memeluk Mamori. Rasa sakit saat kehilangan ibunya kembali terukir di palung hatinya yang sudah tertibun dalam. Dulu dia benci pada ayahnya karena meninggalkan ibunya sampai akhir hayatnya. Tapi kini, ia membenci dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu melindungi orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Mami Anezaki mendekati calon menantunya itu dengan tatapan kawathir bercampur sedih. Kemudian memeluk Hiruma dan ikut menangis. Disusul Suzuna dan Sena yang juga ikut memeluk Hiruma dan Mamori. Disusul seluruh alumi DDB dan diikuti seluruh anggota Saikyoudai. Mereka semua menangis. Menagis sambil berdoa. Berharap ada sebuah keajaiban yang mendatangi mereka.

**At Future….**

Hiruma terbelalak kaget saat melihat tubuh istrinya yang sedang berbaring mulai memudar. Mamori yang tengah terbaring pinsan tersebut, mulai sadar.

"Youichi, aku bermimpi buruk", Lirih Mamori pelan. Hiruma segera memeluk sang istri yang kian terasa menipis.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi, istri sialan", Ucap Hiruma pelan. Perlahan tubuh dalam peluknnya memudar.

"Ternyata…. Hanya sampai disini ya….", Lirih Mamori sekali lagi sambil menatap emerland lelaki yang dicintainya.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Youichi. Pasti aku akan merindukan mu disana….", Gumamnya. Hiruma mengecup lembut bibir istrinya tersebut. Perlahan bibir tersebut terasa seperti menipis dan menipis. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Mamori menghilang seutuhnya dari dekapan Hiruma. Hirum mengenyrit, dan kembali untuk pertama kalinya, air mata yang ia bendung selam bertahu-tahun tersebut kembali menguar dan merosot melalui pucatnya mulusnya.

"ARRRGHHH!", Erangnya frustasi. Frustasi atas segalanya. Erangannya menggema di mansion luas tersebut. Bukan hanya anaknya yang menghilang entah ke mana, kini istrinya yang harus lenyap dari matanya secara tragis.

**Back to 2015…**

**Mamori POV**

Aku terbangun di sebuah padang rumput luas. Bunga lily dan mawar putih berhamparan di sana. Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berambut putih dan mengenakan pakaian serba putih menghampiriku. Terlihat sayap putih tipis di punggungnya. Dia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Anezaki Mamori. Ikut aku", Ucapnya sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba kakiku perlahan terangkat dari rumput-rumput yang ku pijak. Sepasang sayap tipis juga ikut membentang di punggungku. Rasanya ringan sekali, aku seperti bebas dan melayang pergi.

"Mamori!"

"Kaa-san!"

Ke dua teriakan tersebut mengacaukan konsenku. Aku melihat ke bawah ku dan menemukan 2 orang gadis yang sangat familiar. Runa-chan dan diriku sendiri. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman lelaki tersebut dan turun menghampiri mereka. Lelaki itu tampak mengenyrit heran, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan segera pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kalian…", Ujarku pada ke dua orang tersebut.

"Pulanglah, semua sudah menunggumu. Kau masih harus menjalani hidupmu yang panjang", Ujar Wanita yang mirip aku tersebut sambil mendorongku ke sebuah lubang.

"Kyaaaa….", Teriakku saat merasakan aku tersedot dalam lubang yang begitu menyilaukan. Dan yang selanjutnya aku lihat adalah…..

**End of Mamori POV**

Apakah Mamori akan hidup kembali?

Bagaimana nasib Hiruma ditinggal Mamori ?

Tunggu di chapter depan

*TJP [Telphone Jumper Portal] : itu semacam telpon portal yang bisa menghubungkan masa lalu dengan masa depan. Terinspirasi dari film 'Cath Me'.

Yuki : wuah….. akhirnya. Maaf ata sketerlambatan updeth ya? Yuki dapet beberapa masalah. Oke Yuki janji chapter depan adalah last chapter. Jadi mohon tunnggu ya? Dari pada banyak omong.

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W


	5. Now Is Over, But Not End?

fAh Teeellllllaaattttttt! Astaga telat hampir 2 bulan (lebih kali). Maaf, Yuki sibuk sih. Nih Yuki Update setelah UTS. Fyuh… capek juga nulis nih. Katsuya udah ngak ngambek lagi tuh. Oh iya…. Readers dan senpai sekalian mau bantuin Yuki kan?. Kalau Yuki dapet Review lebih dari 60, Yuki bakal buat Sequelnya ini(cause sequelnya ada dua rate). Dan semoga sekalian publis fic yang dulu-dulu gak sempet Yuki publish. Oke! Katsuya balas review!

Katsuya: Hai readers nie balasan Review nya…

**SatanSpawn** : Yah, baca aja ya, ini chapter terakhir lho*ngak nanya*. Salam kenal Spawn-san.

**Levina-rukaruka** : Panggil saya Yuki ato Chizu aja. Hehehe, Levina-chan lebih baik baca chapter ini saja. Ini last chapternya. Maaf kalo udah buat, Levina-chan penasaran. Selamat menikmati ya.

**Miyu lg males log in** : Ngak papa. Err—ano, panggil saja saya Yuki-chan ato Chizu-chan. Saya juga masih amatiran kok. Ya makasih udah mau di fave, ini udah update.

**Iin cka You-nii** : Hahahaha, Iin-chan tau aja. Ini silahkan dibaca last chapter nya. Ea, ada beberapa typo yang luput dari mata saya. Makasih sudah me-review.

**Laugh** : Emm, Laugh-san, saya mau tanya, anda cewe ato cowo? *pertanyaan gak mutu!*. hah abaikan saja itu. Ah, Laugh-san ngak usah terlalu formal sama Yuki, huhuhuhu, Laugh-san tau, suuuusaaah sekali mengubah gaya penulisan Yuki! Yuki sampe pusing. Ah, nanti Yuki akan berusaha lagi, tapi disini gayanya belum Yuki ubah*ngak enak ngubah akhir-akhir*. Sebenernya Yuki nyotek gaya penulisan ini di fandom Naruto*di fic punya kakak kelas*. Menyakti hati Yuki? Ngak kok, ini malah bagus banget untuk Yuki pribadi. Makasih ya Laugh-san. Salam kenal juga Laugh-san!

**Y0uNii D3ViLL** : Hahaha, silahkan dibaca ya You-san. Makasi udah mau repot-repot ngereview fic Yuki. Yosh, salam kenal!.

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Hahaha, kalau begitu Tiwi-chan panggil Yuki-chan aja*Tampoled*. Kalau mau ngerequest, Yuki persilahkan, Salam kenal, ini juga udah update.

**Undine-yaha** : Ngak papa. Justru Yuki kasihan ma Dine-san karena ketinggalan*lebay*. T.T terimakasih Dine-san, anda telah menghargai tulisan aburadul saya. Ea, biasa amatir. Thanks udah review. Dine-san ngak cerewet kok, justru sangat membantu. Ini juga sudah update.

**L-ThE-MyStEriOuS** : Hahaha, L-kun lucu ya. Makasih udah mau review, ini udah update.

**Kazumi sii ankatsu** : Maaf, Yuki belum buka Fb and konfir kamu. Abis Yuki sakit. Btw, siapa yang mau nyusun plotnya?. Ngak papa masalah itu.

**AkemyYamato** : Akemy-san, Yuki udah update!*lebay lho*. Silahkan menikmati last chaper ini. Dan makasih buat reviewnya.

**Fire Knight** : Fire-san menghayati Yuki jadi senang kok. Tenang aja, untuk membuat Fire-san ngak penasaran silahkan baca ini ya. Tolong jagang sumpel Yuki ya! -_-"VV

**Fucking13Ebong** : Hehehehehe… biasa aja kali. Makasih buat review ya. Hey Katsu-chan kau denger ngak tuh? Ada yang muji-muji kamu lho!*ngelirik Katsuya_deathglare*. Yey~

**Dream of Ri Jake** : Sedih ya? maaf deh, kalau Yuki bikin kamu nangis. maaf juga lama ngak Up-date. selamat menikmati ya?

**Anezaki chan **: Ini udah Updet. makasi dah mau baca fic Yuki

**Sweety **: Maaf, Yuki ngurusin UTS and banyak tugas sekolah. Makasi dah mau baca, ini chapter terakhirnya.

Oke! Enjoy last chapter

**Eyeshield 21 : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**Pairing : HiruMamo Slight SenaSuzu**

**Genre : Romance and Family**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning : sorry for bad write or something wrong here. I hope you all can give me review for make this Fic perfect.**

**Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi Present :**

**Live! A Future With You**

**Last Chapter : Epilogue : Now is Over but not End!**

**Deimon, 30-04-2015, Rumah sakit Koyuki, 18.00**

Di sebuah ruang rawat VIP, terdengar sayup-sayup isak tangis yang memilukan. Disana, seorang malaikat tegah terpejam dengan damai di pelukan seorang setan. Di sekelilingnya ada lagi banyak orang yang ikut terisak. Suzuna yang terisak di dada Sena, Julie yang terisak sambil ditenagkan Kotaro, Karin yang menangis sambil dipeluk Yamato, Himuro yang tertunduk sambil menangis dan menggengam erat lengan Marco. Hiruma kembali mengelus pipi Mamori dengan sayang. Kemudian mengecupnya sayang, air matanya telah berhenti mengalir. Hiruma hanya menatap sendu wajah yang pucat tersebut.

"…..Ku mohon….. bangunlah Mamori….", Bisiknya sambil mencium pipi Mamori.

Tin….

Tin….

Tin….

Tiba-tiba, alat pendeteksi detak jantung Mamori, berbunyi kembali. Dokter yang masih berada disana segera mengecek kembali keadaan Mamori. Raut keterkejutan menghiasi wajah oriental si dokter. Kemudian kembali, dia mengecek sekali lagi keadaan Mamori. Memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau nyata.

"Ini, sebuah keajaiban. Detak jantung nona Anezaki kebali normal. Saya rasa ini musizat", Ucap si dokter sambil tersenyum ke arah semua yang ada di sana.

"….Ngh….", Lenguhan kecil terdengar lembut dari bibir sang malaikat. Semua yang menangis terdiam. Melihat apakah yang didepan mereka ini nyata. Perlahan wajah pucat tersebut, berangsur-angsur memulih. Dan sekali lagi safir menampakan sinar meneduhkannya. Mamori mulai bangkit dari pelukan Hiruma.

"Mamori!", Seruan itu berkumandang di ruang rawat tersebut. Sekali lagi tetesan air mata haru membanjiri semua yang menempati ruangan tersebut. Semua yang ada disana berniat memeluk Mamori, tapi dihalangi oleh Mushasi. Hiruma memandang Mamori lekat-lekat, kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Seakan-akan tidak mau melepas Mamori sekali lagi. Cukup ditinggal oleh ibunya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Mamori sekali lagi.

"Syukurlah, tunagan sialan", Lirih Hiruma di telinga Mamori disela-sela pelukannya.

"….Hiruma-kun…. Aku, tidak bisa bernafas", Balas Mamori. Hiruma segera melepas pelukannya. Diiringi dengan gema tawa di ruang rawat tersebut. Mami memeluk lembut putri kesayanganya.

"Syukurlah, kau selamat Mamo-chan", Ucapnya lembut seraya mengelus punggung Mamori. Seluruh gadis di sana berhamburan memeluk Mamori. Disertai isak tangis kebahagiaan. Mamori hanya tersenyum lelah. Setelah dokter memberi resep, Mami segera menebus obat tersebut. Dan jumlah orang-orang diruangan tersebut berangsur-angsur berkurang. Hingga yang tersisa hanyalah Hiruma dan Mamori. Mamori menyentuh lembut tangan Hiruma yang tengah mengelus tangnya sendiri..

"Hn?", Respon Hiruma terhadap sentuhan Mamori di tangannya.

"Terima kasih…. Youichi….", Ucap Mamori lirih. Kemudian bangun dan mengecup pipi Hiruma.

"Kekekeke…. Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung, tunagan sialan. Dan aku rasa, 7 bulan kedepan kau akan lebih sering memanggilku dengan nama kecilku sendiri", Balas Hiruma sambil melayangkan ciuman singkat di bibir Mamori. Mamori blushing, tapi kemudian menikmatinya.

"Hm! Pasangan jaman sekarang memang, serasa dunia milik berdua ya?", Tegur Mami dari ambang pintu. Mamori dan Hiruma tersentak, kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Hiruma hanya berdecak dan Mamori hanya tertunduk sambil blushing. Mami terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah anak dan calon mantunya. Dia kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Setelah meraruh obat di meja keci di sebelah tempat tidur Mamori.

"Ibu percayakan Mamori padamu ya, nak Youichi", Ucap Mami lembut sambil menepuk pundak Hiruma.

"Kekekeke…. Tentu saja, ibu mertua sialan", Jawab Hiruma seperti biasa. Setelah berbicara masalah kelulusan Saikyoudai dan pernikahan Mamori dan Hiruma—secara pribadi antara Mami dan Hiruma—. Mami pun pamit pulang karena ayah Mamori, Katsuza Anezaki akan segera pulang. Beberapa jam terlewati dengan 'adu mulut' seperti biasanya. Hingga pertanyaan Mamori yang tiba-tiba membuat Hiruma lesu.

"Oh iya, Hiruma-kun, Runa mana?", Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma yang tengah mengetik di laptopnya.

"….", Hiruma terdiam sambil menatap Mamori lekat.

"Hiruma-kun…. Jangan bilang Runa-chan….", Tanya Mamori sekali lagi setelah melihat reaksi Hiruma.

"Menghilang", Jawab Hiruma datar, tapi di matanya terbersit kesedihan.

"Eh?", Respon Mamori karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hiruma barusan.

"Saat detak jantung bodohmu itu berhenti tiba-tiba, anak itu tiba-tiba lenyap", Lanjut Hiruma datar, tapi sedikit bergetar. Air mata Mamori mulai meleleh pelan. Kini dia mulai terisak. Tiba-tiba Hiruma memeluk Mamori sekali lagi.

"Ck! Dasar berisik tunagan sialan. Suatu hari nanti, kita juga akan bertemu dengan anak sialan tersebut. Sudah malam, kondisimu juga masih lemah, tidurlah", Ucap Hiruma datar tapi terkesan lembut. Perlahan dia membaringkan Mamori yang sudah mulai tenang. Kemudian Hiruma berusaha bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Tapi langkahnya dihentikan oleh tangan lembut yang mencegahnya.

"Mau kemana?", Tanya Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Ke sofa sialan itu, aku lelah dan mau istirahat", Jawab Hiruma datar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur sendiri, temani aku", Rengek Mamori sambil menggeser sedikit tubuhnya. Memberi isyarat agar Hiruma tidur di sampingnya.

"Tch! Kau itu sudah besar. Seperti anak kecil saja", Kesal Hiruma, walaupun akhirnya dia membaringkan badanya di sebelah Mamori. Tangan besarnya mulai melingkar di pinggang ramping Mamori. Sedangkan tangan langsing Mamoi melingkari leher Hiruma. Benar-benar posisi yang manis sehingga membuat autor iri*plak_abaikan hal ini*.

"Tidurlah…. Kau butuh istirahat", Ucap Hiruma lembut sambil mengusap lembut kepala auburn Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum samar. Akhirnya mereka tertidur dengan posisi yang terus di pertahankan seperti itu.

**At Future…**

Hiruma memandangi bingkai photo yang terpampang jelas di ruang keluarga. Seorang lelaki pirang spike dan wanita auburn panjang berpose pra-wedding. Wajah si gadis menyungingkan senyum ceria dan bahagia. Semua memori berkelebat di kepala Hiruma, ia terseyum kecut. 'Ini semua salahku' hanya itu yang berkelebat di otaknya.

Dia kemudian menuju end table di bawah bingkai photo tersebut. Mengeluarkan sebuah album photo ukuran big size dengan sampul berwarna auburn. Terpampang tulisan monotype corsiva emas bertuliskan 'Hiruma's Family'. Dan pria spike tersebut membuka halaman pertama album photo tersebut.

Degh!

Kosong!

Bagaimana mungkin? Seingatnya ada puluhan, bahkan ratusan photo putri tercinta beserta istrinya disana. Tapi yang ada hanya photonya. Sekali lagi pria tersebut meringis.

'Mereka sudah pergi' Batinya menyesali kebodohannya, yang mungkin terlambat untuk disesali. Kembali memori tersebut berkelebat di kepalannya. Bagaimana dia bertemu dengan pria brengsek yang mengaku teman ayahnya, bagaimana pria kurang ajar tersebut mengadu dombanya dengan sang istri tercinta, bagaimana pada akhirnya dia malah mempercayai si pria brengsek tersebut ketimbang istrinya sendiri.

"Argh!", Teriak Hiruma- pemuda tersebut- dengan frustasi. Penyesalan dan rasa bersalah terus menghantuinya. Album tersebut terlepas dari tangannya dan terjun bebas ke lantai yang dingin. Lututnya terasa lemas. Akhirnya dia jatuh tertunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Tou-san!"

Degh!

Mata behiaskan emerland tersebut membulat. Membuat pupil emerlandnya mengecil. 'Oke. Aku terlalu frustasi hingga menghayal anak sialan tersebut' Batin Hiruma dalam hati.

"Hiruma-kun"

'Oh baiklah. Sekarang aku mulai takut. Halo? Apakah kejeniusanku telah menjadi kegilaanku karena terlalu frustasi?' Pikir Hiruma sekali lagi.

Grep!

Bukan. Ternyata itu bukan hanya imajinasi dari frustasi semata. Sentuhan lembut dan hangat sang istri begitu terasa nyata. Bau Cytrus menguar di indra penciuman sang setan. Seorang wanita yang mungkin 'sangat-sangat' familiar tengah memeluknya sambil berlinang air mata.

Otak jenius dan akal sehatnya seakan tak berfungsi saat itu. Kehilangan kendali. Sepersekian menit kemudian otak Hiruma baru bisa menafsirkan semua yang terjadi. Dia pun membalas mendekap Mamori lebih erat lagi.

"Maafkan aku… Aku mohon….. Jangan pernah kau meninggalkanku lagi", Lirih Hiruma di telinga Mamori.

"Iya Youichi-kun. Tidak akan pernah lagi", Balas Mamori disela-sela tangisnya. Runa, menatap Ibu dan Ayahnya dengan tatapan heran. Emerlandnya, belum mengerti betul apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang dia tahu 'Ada seorang paman gila yang 'katanya' membuang dia ke masa lalu dengan alasan 'membantu' orang tuanya'.

"Kemarilah sayang", Ucap Mamori lembut pada Runa. Runa segera menghambur ke pelukan Ibu dan ayahnya.

"Runa sayang Kaa-san dan Tou-san", Ucap Runa polos dengan nada yang ceria.

"Kekekekeke…. Dasar anak sialan", Balas Hiruma seperti biasa -dasar akuma, baru aja nagis sekarang udah ngomong kasar lagi*dibasoka*-.

"Tou-san, Runa mau minta sesuatu", Pinta Runa pada sang Ayah yang masih memeluknya.

"Boleh saja, asalkan jangan suruh aku membeli gumpalan cream sialan menjijikan kesukaan kalian itu", Izin Hiruma sambil menyingung-nyingung masalah creampuff

"Hmpf…. Bukan! Dan jangan bilang cream puff itu menjijikan! Itu enak tahu! Kapan Tou-san dan Kaa-san memberiku adik? Seperti Katsu-kun", Balas Runa sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya anak seusianya kadang-kadang sering mengucapkan hal-hal yang tabu bagi orang dewasa. Wajah Mamori perlahan memerah, sedangkan Hiruma hanya berdecak.

"Tch! Dasar setan kecil. Kemari kau", Ucap Hiruma sambil menangkap Runa dan mengelitiknya.

"Bwahahaha….. Ne Tou-hahaha-san hahaha hen-haha-tikan-hahaha", Ronta Runa saat merasakan syaraf-syarafnya diserang, sehingga membuatnya seperti ingin tertawa tanpa terkendali.

"Hihihihi", Mamori hanya terkikik geli melihat prilaku suami dan anaknya yang ia cintai tersebut.

'Kami-sama, terimakasih telah mempertemukan, menyatukan , dan memberikan kebahagian ini di keluarga kecilku' Batin Mamori. Hiruma memandang istrinya yang dicintainya tersebut sambil tersenyum samar.

"Istri sialan kemarilah", Perinta Hiruma. Mamori segera mendekatkan dirinya pada Hiruma.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan manis nan hangat mendarat sempurna di kening Mamori. Mamori hanya diam terpaku dengan tindakan suaminya. Perlahan wajahnya mulai memerah atas tindakan si suami. Hiruma hanya terkekeh pelan melihat ekpresi istrinya.

"Mou…. Tou-san jelek. Masak cuma Kaa-san yang dicium. Aku juga dong", Ucap Runa sebal sebelum Hiruma juga mencium kening Runa.

"Hahahahaha", Gelak tawa kembali menghiasi rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut. Rumah milik keluarga Hiruma. Dimana dihuni oleh seorang nenek yang baik hati dan bijak, seorang wanita muda yang sabar dan ramah, seorang pria kasar namun baik yang setia kawan, dan seorang gadis kecil yang ceria dan sangat ramah. Melengkapi masa lalu sang setan yang terkesan buram.

**At Deimon, Kediaman Anezaki 03-05-2015**

Setelah menunjukan perkembangan yang semakin hari semakin membaik, Mamori diperbolehkan untuk pulang setelah 3 hari sebelumnya mengalami kondisi-kondisi yang cukup kritis—err bisa dibilang sangat kritis, karena ya, dia hampir saja terbujur kaku dan menutup matanya untuk selamanya. Meskipun begitu, Mami Anezaki, sang ibu tercinta melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah hingga kondisinya benar-benar memulih.

Mamori kini sedang beristirahat di kamarnya. Dia hampir tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi selama hampir 2 minggu belakangan ini.

'Benar-benar aneh'Batin Mamori. Matanya terus saja memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnyas.

Tok….tok….tok…..

"Mamo-chan, Kaa-san boleh masuk?", Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Mami dari balik pintu kamar Mamori.

"Iya Kaa-san", Balas Mamori lesu. Mami pun segera masuk. Dan menuju pinggian tempat duduk sang putri tercinta. Mengusap lembut rambut auburn yang sama seperti miliknya.

"Kau kenapa Mamo-chan?", Tanya Mami lembut sambil mengelus puncak kepala sang putri tercinta.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berfikir, bagaimana…. Bagaimana kalau aku…. Aku meninggalkan Hiruma-kun selamanya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya?", Jawab Mamori sambil menerawang.

"Kau bicara apa Mamo-chan. Tentu saja Youichi akan sedih sekali jika kau meninggalkannya", Sanggah Mami.

"Apa menurut Kaa-san, Hiruma-kun akan mendapatkan penggantiku jika aku pergi?", Tanya Mamori lirih. Mami memandang putrinya dengan tatapan kawathir. Kemudian mengelus sayang pipi Mamori yang masih pucat.

"Dengar ya Mamo-chan, Youichi itu sangat mencintaimu. Mungkin melebihi cintanya pada dirinya sendiri. Jadi, kau tenang saja ya?. Kaa-san yakin kok, nak Youichi adalah pria yang tepat untuk menjaga dan melindungimu", Tutur Mami lembut sambil menyungingkan senyum kecil. Mamori terhenyak sejenak, kemudian kembali menitikan air mata sambil memeluk Mami.

"Arigato… Kaa-san"

"…. Lebih baik kau tidur sekarang. 4 minggu lagikan ujian kelulusan. Kau harus menjaga staminamu Mamo-chan", Ucap Mami sambil membaringkan Mamori ke ranjanganya dan menarik selimutnya. Kemudian mengecup lembut kening Mamori.

"Selamat malam, Mamo-chan"

Blam….

**2 Bulan kemudian …..**

Ratusan murid Saikyoudai mengerubuni sebuah papan yang sengaja di pasang didepan lapangan Universitas tersebut. Beberapa ada yang berteriak-teriak tak jelas bahkan menangis. Ada juga yang asik menari-nari dengan gaya yang aneh-aneh. Ya, hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Saikyoudai. Dan semua yang ada di sana sangat sarat dengan yang namanya 'lulus'. Termauk seorang gadis berambu auburn manis yang masih mencari namanya di papan putih tersebut.

"Anezaki, Anezaki, Anezaki…. A…. ah! Ketemu! Yey! Aku lulus", Soraknya ketika menemukan namanya diantara deretan-deratan nama di papan pengumuman tersebut. Saking senangnya tanpa disengaja dia menabrak seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Aduh…. Ma-Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja", Pintanya sambil membungkuk dalam.

"Kekekeke…. Boleh juga kau tunangan sialan", Balas orang yang tadi ditabrak Mamori, yang ternyata adalah Hiruma.

"Mou! Hiruma-kun! Tidak lucu. Seharusnya kau senang aku lulus", Sebal Mamori. Hiruma hanya tersenyum sinis, kemudian menyeringai.

"Maksudmu, kalau kau dan aku lulus, kita bisa cepat menikah, eh?", Goda Hiruma. Wajah Mamori pun otomatis berubah warna menjadi pink yang manis.

"Bu-bukan begitu! Itu artinya…er…aku cukup pintar berjajar denganmu tau!", Jawab Mamori sedikit gugup.

"Berjajar denganku? Maksudnya menjadi istriku?", Goda Hiruma lagi, dan dengan sukses membuat rona pink di wajah Mamori makin menjadi.

"Mou! Sudahlah!", Kata Mamori sambil meninggalkan Hiruma.

"Kekekekeke. Tch! Dasar tunagan sialan", Kekeh Hiruma sambil melihat Mamori pergi. Kemudian dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkah hp flip flap-nya.

"Oi cebol sialan! Siapakan rencana kita", Perintahnya pada seseorang disebrang telpon. Kemudian dia meninggalkan area universitas yang ramai tersebut.

**Di lain tempat**

Sena dan kawan-kawan sedang men-décor sebuah taman kecil di tengah kota. Ya, inilah rencana yang dimaksud Hiruma. Rencana yang diberi nama 'Mamori's Proposal Plan'. Terlihat semua alumi Deimon dan Saikyoudai sibuk mendekor taman tersebut. Taman yang berukuran 200 x 400 M2 tersebut telah dipenuhi pita-pita putih, merah, dan hitam. Dan tak lupa sebuah panggung yang cukup besar di tengah taman tersebut. Panggung itu sendiri sudah di dekor dengan pita dan bunga-bunga. Para gadis mengenakan gaun ringan namun elegan. Sedangkan para lelaki mengenakan tuxedo hitam formal.

Sena kemudian menghampiri Suzuna yang tengah menata hidangan untuk para tamu. Suzuna mengenakan tube dress dark blue dengan pita putih besar melilit pinggangnya. Di tambah ankle boot putih berhiaskan pita dark blue. Poninya semuanya di jepit dengan jepitan putih tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun poni.

Degh!

Jantung Sena berdebar saat akan mendekati Suzuna. 'Manis' gumamnya dengan wajah memerah. Sena sendiri mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja biru muda ditemani dasi dark blue.

"S-Suzuna?", Sapa Sena.

"Yay! Sena, ada apa?", Balas Suzuna dengan senyum 10000 watt-nya yang makin membuat Sena tegang.

"Ehm… a-ano.. se-sebenarnya…. A-aku…", Ucap Sena tergagap. Entah kebetulan atau memang kehendak tuhan seekor kucing menubruknya dari belakang, sehinga kata-kata yang ingin dia ucapkan keluar dengan lancar.

"Maukah kau bertunagan denganku!", Ucap Sena lantang dengan wajah merona. Suzuna terhenyak sebentar degan wajah memerah. Kemudian mengangguk dengan malu-malu. Sena pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan membukanya. Dua buah cincin emas putih dengan ukiran S S menghiasinya. Batu safir juga bertengger indah di bagian hati cincin tersebut. Sena pun mengambil sebuah cincin dan memasukannya ke jari tengah tangan kiri Suzuna. Dan Suzuna juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sena.

"Suit~Suit~"

"Cieeeeeee~"

"Ceileh! Sena udah gede nih~!"

Sorakan usil nan norak berkumandang di taman tersebut. Para gadis yang di sana menatap Suzuna dengan tatapa 'Aku iri deh ma Suzuna-chan'. Sedangkan para pria menatap Sena dengan pandangan 'Sena udah gede ni ye!'. Kemeriahan itu sendiri mendadak musnah oleh suara cempreng nan mengusik milik Agon.

"Oi! Kerja dong! Nanti Hiruma marah!", Teriak Agon lantang yang sukses membuat semua yang ada di sana bekerja kembali.

Panggung yang sudah dihiasi pita-pita dan bunga-bunga tersebut kemudian diisi dengan beberapa alat music seperti gitar, piano, dan biola. Sedangkan jalan dari jalan naik panggung yang bertangga sampai ujung jalan taman terbentang karpet putih yang dihiasi mawar merah. Di setiap sisi karpet berdiri anak-anak yang menggengam mawar putih dan merah.

"Siip dah! Tinggal calling Hiruma aja nih", Ucap Agon sambil mengambil Hp-nya dan menelpon Hiruma.

"Halo. Hiruma, semua sudah siap", Kata Agon pada Hiruma dari sebrang telponnya.

"Kekekeke…. Bagus Dread sialan, sekarang jam 14.00. jam 18.00 nanti aku akan tiba di sana", Balas Hiruma. Agon hanya membalas 'hn', kemudian mematikan panggilannya.

**Sementara itu di tempat Mamori**

"Memangnya kita mau kemana sih Hiruma-kun?", Tanya Mamori pada Hiruma. Mereka sendang mengendarai mobil ferrari hitam milik Hiruma. Mamori sendiri mengenakan mini dress putih berpita merah besar di bagian dada kanannya. Dengan belel boot putih-coklat muda yang manis. Sedangkan Hiruma mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja senada. Ditambah dasi merah dengan ujung bergambar kelelawar dengan corak hitam.

"Jangan cerewet tunagan sialan. Lihat dan diam saja", Jawab Hiruma sekenannya. Mamori mendengus kemudian memandang luar jendela. Jujur sekarang perasaannya sedang campur aduk. Antara kesal karena diseret seenaknya oleh Hiruma, dan senang karena Hiruma mengajaknya keluar. Selang beberapa belas kemudian mereka sampai di sebuah perusahaan mewah yang sepertinya baru berdiri beberapa bulan lalu. Mamori hanya cengok menatap gedung dengan 12 lantai itu.

"Masuk", Perintah Hiruma sambil mendorong punggung Mamori kedalam gedung tersebut. Suasana gaya Eropa pun menyambut mereka. Ternyata disana banyak orang-orang yang sedang berkumpul mengenakan baju formal. Ini pesta. Sebuah pesta pembukaan perusahaan baru ini. Mamori yang merasa agak risih hanya bisa berdiri di belakang Hiruma. Tiba-tiba seorang pria bule mengambil alih mike yang berada di depan meja resepsionis.

"Good Afternoon Ladies and Gentleman. Today we're here together, for welcoming new businessman. Okey! This is Hiruma Youichi!", Sambutnya sambil menunjuk Hiruma. Mamori yang mengerti bahasa ingris hanya cengok.

'Hiruma pemilik perusahaan ini?' Batinnya. Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori dan mengajaknya menuju lantai 5. Setelah sampai Hiruma segera menuju sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Hiruma Yoichi's room'. Kemudian mendudukan Mamori disalah satu sofa merah di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia berlalu dan mengambil sebuah map biru dari laci kerjanya dan menyerahkannya pada Mamori. Mamori yang menerima map tersebut kemudian membuka dan membacanya.

Nama Perusahaan : Hiruma's Corp

Jenis Usaha : Produksi Senjata Api dan Penjualan Soft Ware

Mitra Kerja : Army USA, FBI, CIA, dan IPKBJ [1]

Pemilik Perusahaan : Hiruma Youichi

Mata Mamori terbelalak membaca semua yang tertera di map tersebut. Perusahaan sebesar dan sebaru ini ternyata milik Hiruma? Sulit di percaya.

"Perusahaan ini aku bangun sendiri bersama sekutu-sekutuku di Amerika dan Las Vegas. Aku ingin anak-anakku nanti makan dari hasil jirih payahku sendiri. Bukan dari hasil jirih payah orang lain", Jelas Hiruma seakan mengerti perasaan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun…. Ini… aku….", Mamori yang tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi hanya bisa terpaku, kemudian bangkit dan memeluk Hiruma. Hiruma hanya mengelus pelan puncak kepala mamori.

'Tch! Keluar dari rumah sakit sialan itu, tingkah lakumu jadi manja begini. Cepat lepaskan aku, kita masih punya banyak tujuan lain", Ketus Hiruma dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Kemudian membawa Mamori turun kembali ke tempat parkir dan tancap gas. Mereka pun segera tancap gas menuju sebuah mansion megah.

Mata Mamori tak hentinya menatap mansion megah terebut. Halaman yang sangat luas berhiaskan bunga-bunga lily dan mawar berbagai warna. Pohon-pohon pinus berjejer mengurung bunga-bunga tersebut. Suasana yang terkesan begitu klasik dan mewah. Di pojok kanan pintu masuk yang sangat besar ada beberapa permainan untuk anak-anak.

"Hiruma-kun… dari mana kau mendapatkan semua ini", Tanya Mamori sambil bergetar.

"Warisan ibuku. Rumah ini dulunya adalah rumahku", Jawab Hiruma sekenannya. Mamori memeluk erat lengan Hiruma. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mansion tersebut. Mansion itu terdiri dari 3 lantai. Dua kamar utama ada di lantai satu, termasuk dapur, toilet tamu, ruang tamu, dan sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan mainan. Sedangkan di lantai dua ada dua kamar anak-anak, sebuah ruang keluarga, perpustakaan, gudang senjata, dan sebuah ruang music. Dilantai tiga ada ada tiga kamar tamu, sebuah loteng, taman kecil dalam ruangan, dan sebuah ruangan yang khusus memajang photo Hiruma dan Mamori. Puas melihat rumah tersebut Mamori dan Hiruma pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah tempat parkir yang luas (400 meter dari taman tersebut, tapi taman tersebut tak terlihat akibat tertutup oleh pepohonan).

"Tch! Kau diam disini tunangan sialan, aku akan mencari minum", Ucap Hiruma sambil meninggalkan mobil. Mamori hanya mengangguk dan menunggu. Semenit, lima menit, lima belas menit, Hiruma tak kunjung datang, mamori yang bosan hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu. Jika pergi dari sana Hiruma sudah tentu akan memamrahinya. Jadi sudah dia putuskan dia akan terus diam di mobil sampai Hiruma kembali.

Tok…

Tok….

Seorang anak kecil mengetuk pintu jendela mobil di samping Mamori. Mamori pun segera keluar dan menenmukan seorang anak perempuan mengenakan baju one piece putih polos.

"Adik kenapa?", Tanya Mamori ramah. Anak itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih bersih dengan setangkai bunga mawar putih.

"Kakak yang rambutnya pirang menyuruhku memberikan ini", Jawabnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mamori. Mamori membuka amplop tersebut.

_Bisakah kemampuan otak sialan mu yang Pentium rendah itu mengumpulkan semua bunga lyly yang ku sebar. Kekekekekekekeke….._

_H. Youichi_

Mamori cengok, kemudian melihat sekelilingnya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hingga pandamgannya tertuju pada sebuah benda putih yang menyembul dari balik semak di sebelah kanan tempat parkir. Mamori keluar dan memutari pagar tempat parkir tersebut. Satu bunga lily, kemudian dua, dan seterusnya hingga jumlah bunga lily yang terkumpul 8 buah. Kini Mamori tiba di sebuah tempat seperti vaviliun tanpa atap. Lumut dan sampah tak mampu menghalangi keindahan ornament vaviliun tua tersebut. Kini Mamori sudah cukup jauh dari tempat parkir tersebut. Matanya menelusuri inci vaviliun tua tersebut. Sampai pandanganya tertuju pada sebuah pilar berlumut dengan pita emas yan berisi setangkai lily putih. Kemudian Mamori menarik sebuah tali yang berisikan tanda 'Tarik' dan akhirnya jatuh ribuan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih. Mamori yang kaget hanya bisa memekik pelan. Kemudian perhatian Mamori jatuh pada huruf 'Y' keemasan yang menyembul dari tumpukan bunga tersebut. Kemudian dia menemukan secarik kertas lagi. Dia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Hiruma.

_Kekekekekekke….._

_Ternyata kau boleh juga tunagan sialan. Nah sekarang jawab ini._

_X . 15 = 135=1+3+5= X_

_H. Youichi_

Mamori terdiam. Berusaha untuk mencerna soal yang di berikan Hiruma. '9!' Batinnya. Dia segera menerusuri sekeliling, berfikir keras tentag angka sembilan. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar kalau jumlah pilar yang menghiasi vaviliun tersebut. Dia kemudian menghitung dari kanan arah dia masuk tadi. Di bawah pilar ke Sembilan, dia menemukan sebuah batu yang cukup besar, sebesar kepalanya mungkin. Mamori pun menggeser batu tersebut. Ada sebuah lubang yang agak dalam di sana. Di dalam lubang itu sendiri ada sebuah kotak kayu antic. Mamori segera mengambil dan membukanya. Kali ini ukiran hati yang sebesar hufuf 'Y' tadi, disertai dengan secarik kertas. Mamori kembali membuka dan membaca kertas tersebut.

_Hebat….. hebat….._

_Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini tunangan sialan. Sekarang yang terakhir, pergilah ke tempat pertama kali aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Kau bisa menemukan sesuatu disana._

_H. Youichi_

Mendadak wajah Mamori memerah. Ia masih ingat taman itu. Taman di mana saat dia pertama kali di ajak keluar oleh Hiruma, yang saat itu berdalih membeli peralatan tim Saikyoudai. Dan nyatanya di taman itu Hiruma menyatakan perasaannya pada Mamori, dan di sana juga Hiruma pertama kali mencium Mamori. Mamori segera pergi menuju tempat yang di maksud. Ia kira jaraknya jauh, nyatanya taman tersebut sudah ada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Namun taman itu sudah di penuhi pita-pita putih, merah dan hitam. Namun taman itu Nampak sangat sepi.

'Mungkin aka nada pernikahan disini' Batin Mamori. Saat dia memasuki gapura taman tersebut lagu Taylor Swift – Love Story mengalun merdu dari panggung di depannya. Tiba-tiba semua teman-temannya di Deimon maupun di Saikyoudai bermunculan dari balik semak. Beberapa anak-anak kecil menjadi pengiring di sekitar karpet putih yang ia pijak sambil memegangi buket-buket mawar.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts _

_I'm standing there_

_In the balcony in summer air_

Lantunan lagu tersebut terus mengalun. Kini di ujung karpet, tepatnya di pijakan tangga panggung tersebut telah menanti Hiruma sambil membawa sebuket mawar merah. Mamori dapat melihat seluruh wajah yang familiar berjejer di sekitar jalan karpet tersebut. Entah ada dorongan apa dia terus melangkah hingga Hiruma memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke atas panggung. Mamori dapat melihat Ako dan Sara yang berdiri di ujung kanan dan kiri panggung. Ako mengenakan mini dress kuning polos sambil memegang buket bunga, sedangkan Sara mengenakan tube dress oranye sambil mmegang buket bunga juga. Mamori juga dapat melihat ibunya duduk di sebuah kursi besar di belakangnya dengan dress panjang berwarna merah maroon tersenyum bahagia ke arahnya.

_And said, Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story, baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh,oh,oh_

_Cause we both young when I first saw you_

Lagu itu berhenti, Hiruma berlutut di hadapan Mamori sambil memegang tangan Mamori. Semua orang diam, menyaksikan peristiwa agak langka ini.

"Anezaki Mamori sialan, maukah kau menjadi ibu sialan dari anak-anak sialanku dan mendampingiku seumur hidupku?", Ucap Hiruma seperti biasa walaupun wajahnya terlihat sebal dan malas mengucapkan kata-kata itu*Cause dia memanggil Mamori dengan nama aslinya di depan banyak orang*. Semua orang terpana dan terkagum-kagum. Bagaimana seorang commander of hell bisa mengatakan hal yang setabu itu. Jawabannya adalah, thanks to Agon. Dialah yang membuat kaliamat yang 'Norak' menurut Hiruma tersebut. Bahkan lidah Hiruma sampai keseleo belajar membaca kaliamat tersebut. Agon sendiri hanya bisa senyam-senyum ngak jelas di belakang sana. Walaupun dalam hati ia mengutuki Hiruma karena kalimat yang ia ajukan sangat tidak sesuai. Seharusnya Hiruma itu bilang 'Anezaki Mamori, aku jatuh cinta pada kesederhanaanmu. Aku jatuh cinta pada kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Oleh karena itu aku berani berlutut dihadapanmu hari ini. Anezaki Mamori maukah kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku dan mendampingiku seumur hidupku'. Tapi itu terlalu mustahil untuk diucapkan seorang Hiruma . Mamori yang cengok terdim sepersekian menit. Hatinya dag-dig dug ngak karuan.

"Ya, aku bersedia", Jawab Mamori akhirnya. Diiringi dengan tumpahnya jutaan kelopak bunga mawar merah dan putih, serta lepasnya puluhan burung merpati putih. Suasanan saat itu benar-benar romantis. Sehingga membuat semu gadis yang ada di sana memberikan tatapan 'Pokoknya nanti kalau mau melamarku harus seperti ini' pada pasangannya masing-masing. Setelah itu semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum dan bersorak gembira.

Mereka semua berpesta selama sisa hari itu. Pesta yang sangat mengah. Rencana pernikahan Mamori dan Hiruma pun sudah di putuskan tanggal 9 Mei mendatang. Sementara beberapa orang sedang asik berpesta, Hiruma dan Mamori duduk di sebuah kolam ikan agak jauh dari panggung.

"Hiruma-kun….", Panggil Mamori lirih sambil menyender di pundak Hiruma.

"Hn?", Respon Hiruma seadanya.

"Kenapa…. Kau memilih tanggal 9 sebagai hari pernikahan kita?",Tanya Mamori.

"Bagaimana ya, ah aku malas member tahu moster sus seperti mu, kekekekekke", Jawab Hiruma.

"Mou! Aku serius", Sebal Mamori sambil mengembungkan pipinya

"Anggap saja angaka sialan itu keberuntungan dalam kehidupan sialan kita nanti", :Lanjut. Mamori hanya mendesah pelan dang mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Hiruma.

"Kata-kata itu…. Manis sekali….", Lirih Mamori. Hiruma menaikan sebelah alisnya, kemudian menyeringai.

"Berterimakasih lah pada Dread sialan. Dia datang ke apartemenku dan memaksaku untuk mengahafalkan teks sialan menjijikan itu. Lidahku sampai sakit", Ketus Hiruma. Mamori hanya tertawa geli. Tiba-tiba Hiruma merarik dagu Mamori agar sejajar dengannya. Kemudian menatap mata safir di hadapannya dalam-dalam. Mamori yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa salah tingkah di tempat.

'Hi-Hiruma-kun….", Ucap Mamori gagap karena kegugupannya. Meski suasana saat itu lumayan gelap, tapi rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Mamori dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh Hiruma.

"Sssttt…. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil aku 'Youichi'", Desis Hiruma di depan wajah Mamori sambil mengusap bibir Mamori dengan jempolnya. Lutut-lutut Mamori serasa lemas. Namun dia berusaha tetap tenang.

"Youichi, a-aku—hmph", Belum sempat Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya Hiruma sudah mengunci bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut. Namun lama kelamaan ciuman tersebut makin memanas dan mendalam. Lidah Hiruma memaksa masuk ke dalam mulut Mamori dan bertarung melawan tuan rumah. Mamori hanya bisa membalas hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga dia harus akui sentuhan Hiruma membuatnya terbuai. Dan begitulah malam tersebut menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi mereka.

**Mary's Boutique, 08-05-2015, 11.00**

Seorang gadis manis berambut auburn bersama seorang gadis berambut dark blue mengelilingi seisi butik tersebut dengan antusias. Di belakang mereka dua orang pria, yang satu tinggi jangkung dengan rambut blonde spike dan yang satu lagi berambut coklat dan agak pendek. Hingga seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat dewasa dan berkarisma menghampiri mereka.

"Malam Ms. Anezaki dan Ms. Taki. Juga Master Hiruma dan Mr. Kobayakawa", Sapanya ramah. Rambut pirang kecoklatannya yang agak bergelombang di sangga ke atas dengan sebuah jepitan sederhana namun terlihat elegan.

"A-Anda, Mei Scootharts kan? Desiners dari Paris yang terkenal itu kan?", Kata Suzuna tak percaya. Mamori dan Sena hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis. Wanita itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kekekekekekeke…. Apa kabar Desiner sialan", Balas Hiruma sambil terkekeh. Mamori hanya bisa menyikut rusuknya agar si setan diam.

"Mari Ms. Dan Master sekalian ikut saya", Ajak Mei. Mereka pun mengikutinya hingga sampai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dan penuh dengan gaun-gaun indah. Mei mempersilahkan Hiruma dan Mamori memilih gaun dan tuxedo mereka. Lama memilih akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada sebuah gaun putih berhiaskan border merah maroon dan itam. Dengan bagian punggung berbentuk X dengan tali-tali di bagian depan. Ekor gaun tersebut juga tidak terlalu pnjang sehingga tidak berat. Untuk sepatunya, Mamori memilih sebuah high hills putih dengan pita merah di bagian sampingnya. Tuxedo untuk Hiruma sendiri memiliki warna yang sama. Jas putih dengan corak hitam merah dengan kemeja putih dengan garis-garis hitam. Ditambah dasi putih polos yang manis. Setelah itu mereka pergi ke toko perhiasan PnD Jewelery. Disana mereka disambut oleh seorang pria asing.

"Good Night! Master Hiruma, Ms. Anezaki, Ms. Taki, and Mr. Kobayakawa", Ucapnya sopan. Kini giliran Mamori yang histeris.

"Kau Petter Wishburg! Pengusaha perhiasan yang terkenal di seluruh dunia itu?", Kata Mamori menggebu-gebu. Si pria hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia memanggil seorang wanita sambil membawa sebuah kotak putih kecil.

"Ini pesanan anda, Master", Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kotak tersebut. Hiruma hanya menyeringai kemudian pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa membayar cicin tersebut juga gaun di Mary's Boutique tadi.

"Hi-maksudku You-kun, kenanapa kau tidak membayar gaun dan cincin tadi?", Sungut Mamori.

"Kekekekekekeke…. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya", Balas Hiruma sambil terkekeh.

"Ah Mamo-nee udah panggil You-nii pake nama kecilnya tuh", Goda Suzuna sambil menyikut Mamori yang merona.

"Lalu, apa masalahmu Ms. Kobayakawa sialan", Balas Hiruma. Kini giliran Suzuna yang merona akibat di goda oleh Hiruma.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke dalam mobil jaguar Hiruma. Sedangkan Sena dan Suzuna naik motor sport merah, sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Kemudian Hiruma dan Mamori mampir ke sebuah restoran susi yang terkenal untuk makan malam.

"Ne, Hir-maksudku You-kun, disini kan makanannya mahal-mahal", Ucap Mamori kawathir saat melihat harga menu-menu tersebut. Hiruma hanya menyeringai, kemudian menyuruh seorang pelayan untuk memamnggil bosnya. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria china gembul muncul.

"Ya tuan, ada apa?", Tanya si pria. Hiruma kemudian menyerahkan secarik kertas yang sudah terlipat rapi. Setelah selesai membaca kertas tersebut, wajah pria tersebut otomatis memucat.

"Saya mengerti, Mr. Hiruma. Pelayan, layani tuan ini apapun yang dia mau dan itu…. Gratis", Ucap si pria pada pelayan di sampingnya. Si pelayan mengangguk kemudian mencatat pesanan Hiruma. Setelah selesai makan mereka pun menuju apartemen Hiruma.

**Apartemen Hiruma**

"You, mandilah ini sudah malam. Nanti dingin, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu", Ucap Mamori sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia baru saja selesai mandi saat menemukan Hiruma sibuk dengan VAIO-nya. Hiruma hanya melirik Mamori kemudian mendengus dan menutup laptopnya.

"Makin hari kau makin cerewet saja 'calon istri' sialan", Ketus Hiruma sambil berlalu ke kamar mandi. Mamori hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur. Kemudian naik ke atas ranjang, Hiruma yang telah selesai mandi mengelap rambutnya. Kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Mamori.

"You! Pakai bajumu!", Runtuk Mamori dengan muka merona saat mengetahui Hiruma bertelanjang dada tidur di sebelahnya. Hiruma tidak menggubrisnya, dia malas semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan memaksa Mamori menghadapnya. Kemudian ia menenmpelkan wajahnya pada dada Mamori. Mamori yang sadar atas perlakuan Hiruma hanya bisa merona dan melengguh pelan saat Hiruma menjilati belahan dadanya*Bajunya Mamori kan kerahnya bentuk U*.

"You, janganhhh hari ini. Besok sajahhh~", Kata Mamori sambil mendesah pelan. Aksi Hiruma pun berhenti, selain karena suruhan Mamori, ini juga karena rate fic ini masih T. Ingat '**T**', belum M, jadi bersabarlah. Kemudia Hiruma mengecup pelan bibir Mamori dengan sayang.

"Tidurlah, calon istri sialan. Upacara sialan itu besok mulai pagi sekali", Ucap Hiruma seperti biasa, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa barusan. Mamori pun merangsek maju ke dalam pelukan Hiruma, akibat tarikan dari Hiruma. Pipinya kembali merona saat mengingat hal barusan. Dia bisa mencium bau mint yang menguar dari tubuh di depannya. Matanyapun mulai menutup dan terlelap.

**Holy pray wite white Angel Church, 09-05-2015. 08.00**

Gereja Holy Angel telah penuh sesak pagi itu. Puluhan orang bergaun formal memenuhi gereja tersebut. Dapat terlihat di altar putih berhiaskan pita merah seorang pria berambut spike blonde mengenakan baju putih dengan hiasan berwarna merah dan hitam. Poker facenya terus terpasang di wajah stoic-nya.

Brak

Pintu gereja terbuka. Seorang gadis manis dengan gaun yang sewarna dengan si pria berjalan menuju altar, tempat si pria menunggunya. Senyuman terpoles di wajah cantiknya, serta sebuket mawar putih dan merah yang indah. Sementara itu seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan gaun putih-crem ikut mengiringinya di sebelahnya. Sedangkan dua orang gadis berambut pirang dan biru tua mengenakan gaun putih selutut dengan pita merah besar di belakang gaun tersebut sambil memegang buket mawar merah. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Lagu-lagu romantis nan slow pun mengalun merdu dari seorang pianis di pojok ruangan. Kemudian tangan si wanita mengenggam tangan si pria dan menautkannya dengan si gadis. Si pria menarik lembut tangan tersebut dan bersama-sama menghadap sang pendeta yang sudah siap dengan alkitabnya yang nauzubilah tebelnya.

"Hiruma Youichi, bersediakah kau menerima Anezaki Mamori sebagai istrimu, yang akan menenmanimu dalam suka duka, sehat sakit dan susah senang?", Tanya sang pendeta.

"Ya", Jawab Hiruma pasti.

"Anezaki Mamori, bersediakah kau menerima Hiruma Youichi sebagai suamimu, yang akan menenmanimu salam suka duka, sehat sakit dan susah senang?", Kini giliran Mamori yang di beri pertanyaan.

"Ya! Aku bersedia", Jawab Mamori tegas.

"Nah silahkan bertukar cincin, setelah itu kalian boleh mencium pasangan kalian masing-masing", Lanjut sang pendeta sambil menutup alkitabnya. Hiruma dan Mamori pun menukar cincin dan melakukan wedding kiss. Semua yang hadir di sana bersorak gembira. Mamori pun melempar buket bungannya.

Blatz!

Semua gadis yang ada disana bersiap menjaga si buket namun….

Guk! Guk! Guk!

Tiba-tiba cerberos datang dan bagai seorang penangkap jitu ia berhasil mendapatkan buket tersebut dan mengoyaknya. Sehingga buket tersebut berantakan dan terhempas ke segala arah. Namun, entah keajaiban atau tidak ceceran buket malang tersebut jatuh di tangan Karin, Julie, Wakana dan Suzuna.

Kemudian Hiruma mengendong Mamori ala bridalstyle dan membawanya ke dalam mobil penganti mereka. Meninggalkan gereja ramai tersebut. Setelah itu mereka pergi menuju mansion baru mereka. Mami pun turut pindah demi menenmani sang putri tercinta, menghabiskan masa tua dengan menimang cucu. Setelah itu mereka dikejutkan dengan berita kehamilan Karin yang sudah 3 bulan, pernikahan Sena dan Suzuna, juga Shin dan Wakana. Kemudian Kelahiran putra pertama Rui dan Megu. Pernikahan Kotaro dan Julie serta Himuro yang menlahirkan seorang anak perempuan manis, putrinya dan Marco. Kehidupan mereka terus bergulir, mengikuti arus kehidupan. Namun ending bukan berarti selesai, ini bukan akhir. Melainkan awal kehidupan pernikahan mereka. Percayalah….

**Deimon, 26-03-2020**

"Runa-chan! Jangan lari-lari!", Teriak seorang wanita muda yang tengah hamil pada seorang anak kecil berambut senada dengannya.

"Ah~, Kaa-san ngak seru! Aku kan ingin segera sekolah! Ini hari pertamaku sekolah di TK Deimon", Ucap si gadis kecil yang dipanggil Runa tersebut sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Ya Hiruma Mamori dan Hiruma Runa, ibu dan anak ini sedang menuju TK Deimon, sekolah baru Runa. Sang putri nampak sangat antusias sekolah. Di gerbang depan sekolahnya, beberapa anak-anak lain tengah menunggunya sambil melambaikan tangan mereka. Sasaki Yume dan Sasaki Hiromu, putra-putri dari Kotaro dan Julie. Ada Yamato Yoshiko dan Yamato Hoshiko, kembar buncing putra-putri Yamato dan Karin. Ada juga Shin Yukino putri Shin dan Wakana. Kobayakawa Katsusiro putra Sena dan Suzuna. Rei Marco putri Marco dan Himuro, Masato Habashira putra Rui dan Megu dan Cathrine D. Lewis putri Clifford dengan seorang wanita jerman bernama Oscar Winel Louis P [Yang sekarang jadi Winel Louis D. Lewis]. Semua berjalan lancar sesuai dengan roda kehidupan. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang akan tahu apa yang terjadi di hari esok. Mamori melihat putrinya sambil melambaikan tangan, kemudian Runa menghilang di balik pagar sekolah tersebut. Mamori tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya pelan.

"Masa depan selalu siap menanti kita sayang", Ucapnya lirih sambil tersenyum lembut menghadap langit biru.

**Fin**

Memalukan hanya untuk fic berword 6000+ butuh 2 bulan lebih *Salahkan tugas-tugas terkutuk yang menumpuk di meja*. Thanks atas review yang senpai dan para readers sekalian.

Sampai jumpa di sequelnya. Perhatian, bagi yang mau melihat fic Yuki dari fandom laen bisa mengklik profile Yuki!

Katsuya : See Ya in this Fic Sequel!

Give me R

Give me E

Give me V

Give me I

Give me E

Give me W

*Thanks for Read and Review*


End file.
